TWL - Touhou Wrestling League
by IffyIF
Summary: One day Yukari surprised the shrine maiden Reimu Hakurei with another plan. After getting her to join, there was nothing else needed to begin the show. Thus the Touhou Wrestling League, short TWL, was about to start soon!
1. 0,5 - Starting Roster Introduction

**Hello guys, I'm IffyIF,**

 **since I like wrestling and Touhou, i decided to start this project.**

 **The setting will be like a regular wrestling show just with the Touhou characters.**

 **I made a start roster, but there will be many additions, that I will add in this document when**

 **the new characters made their appearance on the show.**

 **And yeah, I own nothing but the idea of this fic, since Touhou is ZUN's property 3.**

 **Here's the start roster:**

 **Chairman: ? (It's a secret atm.!)**

 **General Manager: Yukari Yakumo**

 **Commentary: Kyouko Kasodani** (basically the Michael Cole of today), **Ran Yakumo** (Face Commentator) and **Remilia Scarlet** (Heel Commentator)

 **Ring Announcer: Kyouko Kasodani** (She has a lot to do, lol, Echos come in handy I guess)

 **Name: Reimu Hakurei**

Alignment: Tweener

Theme: Dichromatic Lotus Butterfly ~ Ancients (UNL) by ZUN

Finisher: Shrine Maiden in Paradise (Trouble in Paradise)

 **Name: Marisa Kirisame**

Alignment: Face

Theme: Love-coloured Master Spark (IN) by ZUN

Finisher: Master Spark (Red Arrow)

 **Name: Cirno**

Alignment: Tweener

Theme: Beloved Tomboyish Girl (EoSD) by ZUN

Finisher: Nineball-Roll (Small Package)

 **Name: Byakuren Hijiri**

Alignment: Heel

Theme: Emotional Skyscraper ~ World's End by Demetori

Finisher: Emotionless Skyscraper (Tombstone Piledriver)

 **Name: Ichirin Kumoi**

Alignment: Heel

Theme: "The Traditional Old Man and the Stylish Girl (UFO)" by ZUN

Finisher: Unzan Lock (Unzan bearhugs enemy unconscious while Ichirin distracts ref), Ring Strike (Unzan distracts the Referee while Ichirin hits her foe with her gold rings)

 **Name: Minamitsu Murasa**

Alignment: Heel

Theme: "Captain Murasa (UFO)" by ZUN

Finisher: Anchor Drop ( Accordion Rack)

 **Name: Nue Houjuu**

Alignment: Heel

Theme: "Heian Alien (UFO)" by ZUN

Finisher: Dark Portal (Air Raid Siren)

 **Name: Shou Toramaru**

Alignment: Heel

Theme: The Tiger-Patterned Vaisravana (UFO) by ZUN

Finisher: Bishamonten-Dream-Slam (Back Wheel Trip)

 **Name: Kogasa Tatara**

Alignment: Heel

Theme: "Beware the Umbrella left there forever (UFO)" by ZUN

Finisher: Rain Drop (Zig Zag)

 **Name: Nazrin**

Alignment: Heel

Theme: "A tiny tiny commander (UFO)" by ZUN

Finisher: Mouse Uppercut (Very European Uppercut)

 **Name: Toyosatomimi no Miko**

Alignment: Face

Theme: "Shoutoku Legend ~ True Administrator (TD)" by ZUN

Finisher: Desire Driver (Whisper in the Wind)

 **Name: Mononobe no Futo**

Alignment: Face

Theme: "Legend of the Great Gods (TD)" by ZUN

Finisher: Throwing Dishes (Two-Handed-Bulldog)

 **Name: Nitori Kawashiro**

Alignment: Face

Theme: "Candid Friend" by ZUN

Finisher: The Code Blue (The Code Blue)

 **Name: Yukari Yakumo**

Alignment: Heel/Tweener

Theme: "Necrofantasia" by ZUN

Finisher: Yakumo Stunner (Stone Cold Stunner)

 **Name: Ran Yakumo**

Alignment: Face / Commentary

Theme: "A Maiden's Illusionary Funeral ~ Necro-Fantasy" by ZUN

Finisher: Yakumo Stunner

 **Name: Fujiwara no Mokou**

Alignment: Face

Theme: "Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke" by ZUN

Finisher: Blaze Kick (Super Kick)

 **Name: Chen**

Alignment: Face

Theme: "Diao ye Zong" by ZUN

Finisher: Claw Hold, HonkHonk Twister (Twist of Fate)

 **Name: Utsuho "Okuu" Reiuji**

Alignment: Heel

Theme: "Solar Sect of Mystic Wisdom ~ Nuclear Fusion (SA)" by ZUN

Finisher: Nuclear Clothesline from Hell (Clothesline from Hell with her cannon-arm..)

 **Name: Rin "Orin" Kaenbyou**

Alignment: Heel

Theme: "Corpse Voyage ~ Be of Good Cheer!" by ZUN

Finisher: Corpse in the Making (Skull-Crushing-Finale)

 **Name: Satori Komeiji**

Alignment: Face

Theme: "Satori Maiden ~ 3rd Eye" by ZUN

Finisher: None (Copies the Finisher of her opponent)

 **Name: Reisen Udongein Inaba**

Alignment: Face

Theme: "Lunatic Eyes ~ Invisible Full Moon (IN)" by ZUN

Finisher: Lunatic Udonge Lock (The Banks Statement)

 **Name: Tewi Inaba**

Alignment: Face

Theme: "Lord Usa's Elemental Flag" by ZUN

Finisher: Flying Rabbitcanrana (Flying Hurricanrana from the top rope)

 **Name: Kaguya Houraisan**

Alignment: Face

Theme: "Flight of the Bamboo Cutter ~ Lunatic Princess (IN)" by ZUN

Finisher: Princess' Moonsault (Flying Moonsault)

 **Name: Three Mischievious Fairies**

Alignment: Tweener (All of em, like Cirno, lel)

Theme: "Staking your Life on a Prank" by ZUN

Finisher: Three Mischievious Buster (2 Fairies grab both legs, the other the head and they slam their opponent on the ground.)

 **Name: Suika Ibuki**

Alignment: Tweener

THeme: "Onigashima in the Fairyland ~ Missing Power (IaMP)" by ZUN ~

Finisher: Knock-Out-Punch (WMD aka BIG SHOW KNOCKOUTPUNCH)

 **Name: Yuugi Hoshiguma**

Alignment: Tweener

Theme: "A Flower Studded Sake Dish on Mt. Ooe (SA)" by ZUN

Finisher: Drunkenmaster Lock (Master Lock)

 **Name: Remilia Scarlet**

Alignment: Heel

Theme: "Septette for the Dead Princess (EoSD)" by ZUN

Finisher: Gungnir (Spear)

 **Name: Kyouko Kasodani**

Alignment: Neutral / Face

Theme: "Youkai Girl at the Gate (TD)" by ZUN

Finisher: Mess Cleaner (Kill Switch)

 **Name: Wriggle Nightbug**

Alignment: Tweener

Theme: "Stirring an Autumn Moon ~ Mooned Insect (IN)" by ZUN

Finisher: Bug Splash (Shooting Star Press)

 **Name: Mystia Lorelei**

Alignment: Tweener

Theme: "Deaf to all but the Song (IN)" by ZUN

Finisher: Grilled Lamprey (619)

 **Name: Momiji Inubashiri**

Alignment: Heel

Theme: "Awakening Wolf's Instinct" by senpi

Finisher: Canadian Fall (Codebreaker)

 **The first show will air next Monday, 11/23/2015! :)**


	2. Show 1: The Start of a new Era

**Authors Notes:**

 **Well, there it is the first episode of the TWL. It's my first fanfiction to be honest and I'm kinda inexperienced in writing.**

 **But I hope that this chapter isn't too messed up and it's good to read.** **I am planning to make more matches in the next episode since I feel**

 **that this episode could be too short... But I have already worked on the second show and it's nearly done, so it will follow soon after this one.**

 **You should know at least know how the Touhou characters look like since I don't like explaining the obvious stuff.**

 **Now.. have fun :D And just that you know:** _Italics like this sentence are spoken by Kyouko Kasodani / The Ring Announcer._

* * *

"The Hakurei Shrine in Gensokyo. The Shrine Maiden Reimu Hakurei was, like nearly every day, drinking tea and hoped for plenty high donations.

But her peaceful life was disrupted when suddenly a gap opened right behind her. A finger tapped on her back and.."

"That won't work if you announce it, Yukari.", Reimu said sighing and sipped from her teacup.

" Ohh, too bad!", yelled it from beyond a gap behind the shrine maiden.

Yukari Yakumo jumped out of the gap and greeted Reimu.

"What do you want?" Reimu asked her in a rude tone. "You're not here just to tease me, right?"

Yukari smiled.

"My my! Reimu! Always so serious. Well, yes, actually I have organized a new form of entertainment for the people of Gensokyo and I need you to participate in it."

"What kind of entertainment?" Reimu asked curiously.

"Professional Wrestling!" Yukari announced happily. "It's a hit in the outside world, so I made some preparations to make our own league here!"

"Oh jeez..", Reimu sighed. "And why do you need me exactly."

"To participate in the fun!" Yukari responded fake shocked. "Look, I did let make 5 Belts for the league.

 **The TWL Championship, The Gensokyo Championship,** **The Bordercontinental Championship, The TWL Tag Team Championship and a yet Secret Belt.**

You don't want to be called a champ, Reimu? You really want to miss the opportunity to gain fame and glory all over Gensokyo?"

"Yeah." Reimu just answered. "Anything else?"

"You get well paid for it!", Yukari added.

She then showed Reimu, how much she would earn a month.

"WHAT!? Count me in!" Reimu screamed quickly as her eyes blinked and she immediately followed the smirking Yukari through a gap.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the **first show** of the **TWL! - The Touhou Wrestling League!** Today from the human village!

My Name is Kyouko Kasodani, your commentator for this evening!

Right beside me and joining me tonight:

On the right, the feared Scarlet Devil, Lady Remilia Scarlet!"

The humans heavily booed the vampire, who only screamed "I'm a living legend, you stupid Livestock! Show some respect!"

"And to my left.." , Kyouko continued. "The lovely Ran Yakumo!" Ran stood up and winked to the people who cheered her for it.

Then Kyouko raised her loud voice again. "Tonight will be the 2 #1 Contender matches for the TWL Championship!

Who, of our fresh athletes, will fight each other on our first PPV: "Perfect Cherry Blossom", short PCB, in 3 weeks? Let's find it out soon.

These two matches were made completely random picked. Only fair for a new roster."

Kyouko stood up, took a mic and yelled:

„ _The following match is scheduled for one fall! And it's for the #1 Contender for the TWL Championship!"_

 **~ Beloved Tomboyish Girl ~ by ZUN"**

 **Cirno** steps out the curtain, and yelled: **"the Strongest is here!"**

„ _From around the Misty Lake, **Cirno**!"_

The crowd gives no reaction at all, which angered the fairy and she then argued with them while walking to the ring.

She then put her hands up, but this time the crowd booed her.

„ **~ Emotional Skyscraper ~ World's End by Demetori ~"**

 **Byakuren Hijiri** stepped out of the curtain with **Ichirin Kumoi** and **Shou Toramaru** following her. Ichirin was holding a tea set.

„ _And her opponent, accompanied by Ichirin Kumoi and Shou Toramaru, from the Myouren Temple, Byakuren Hijiri!"_

Byakuren slowly walked before the ring, then took a filled teacup from Ichirin and entered the ring with her followers.

She sat to the ground and drank her cup while she was laughing at Cirno's stupid poses, which the ice fairy made to intimidate Byakuren.

Ichirin and Shou left the ring and the bell rang. Byakuren made fun of Cirno's height, which angered the fairy.

Cirno tried to initiate with a clothesline, but Byakuren just kicks her down.

Byakuren took Cirno and hit her with a Power Bomb, the ice fairy, hurt by the impact, crawled slowly to the ropes.

Byakuren followed her, but Cirno pushed her back with a quick kick and went on the top rope for the "Strongest" Elbow, but got caught by her opponent with an uppercut. Byakuren then hit the ice fairy with a follow-up of punches while she was on the ground.

Cirno tried to go for the Nineball-Roll afterwards, but Byakuren stepped back, waited till the fairy got up and took her down again with a Bodyslam.

She grabbed Cirno and hit her with the Emotionless Skyscraper.

Cover, 1... 2... 3... The referee raised Hijiri's hand.

„ _Here's your winner and the first of the #1 contenders for the TWL Championship! **Byakuren Hijiri**!"_

Ichirin and Shou joined their leader in the ring, yelling at the referee to go away and raised Byakuren's Hands.

Ichirin mocked the nearly unconscious Cirno and the three left the ring afterwards.

„Well, that was way too easy...", Remilia said yawning. „Everybody could beat that baka fairy...

What was the general manager thinking, when deciding on the #1 Contender Matches?"

„My, my! They were random picked, silly!", Ran said smiling. „Remilia, I was just told that the other #1 Contender match for the TWL Title will be our Main Event!

And it's Reimu Hakurei vs Toyosatomimi no Miko! That will be a worthy match!"

„Well, can't deny that...", Remilia agreed.

„Next we have a tag team match!", Kyouko announced to her commentary partners as the camera switched to backstage.

* * *

Byakuren walked with her 2 followers from earlier to the dressing room until she spotted Miko.

„My, my! Didn't know that you Loser-Taoist-Heretics have the right to even be here.", Byakuren said to her with an arrogant smirk.

„Know that the Buddhists will take over this whole business! I will be the first and the last champion of this newly founded company.

I will ensure that such lowlifes like yourself won't get any opportunity to blind the people with their unholy speeches.

All these people will only believe in the teachings of the Myouren Temple!"

„Geez...", Miko sighed. „What's your problem, you fanatic whore?"

„Fanatic... Whore!?", Ichirin yelled angrily and wanted to attack Miko, but her mistress held her back.

„Listen!", Miko continued. „ I don't care about your religious babbling at all now.

But it will be like this: I will defeat that lazy-ass miko tonight and will kick your ass at PCB! Simple enough!"

Ichirin wanted to attack her again, but Byakuren stopped her again, just laughed at Miko and left with her entourage, giving the Taoist just an arrogant, pitiful look.

Miko just shook her head and went to the training room.

* * *

 **~ Love-coloured Master Spark (IN) by ZUN ~**

„ _The following match is a Tag Team Match and is scheduled for one fall!_ _First, entering the ring from the Eastern Wonderland, **Marisa Kirisame**!"_

The crowd cheered as the human mage Marisa stepped out the curtain and went to the ring. She shook hands with the first row of the human village crowd.

She then ran into the ring and winked them on the top rope.

 **~ "Candid Friend" by ZUN ~**

„ _And her tag team partner, from Youkai Mountain, **Nitori Kawashiro**!"_

The curtain opened, but nobody was seen. The crowd and Marisa were confused till Nitori suddenly stood in the ring and giving the referee her camouflage equipment.

She shyly scratched her head and smiled at Marisa, which looked at her with mixed feelings.

 **~ "Beware the Umbrella left there forever (UFO)" ~ by ZUN**

„ _And their opponents, first from the Skies of Gensokyo, **Kogasa Tatara**!"_

An umbrella flew through the curtain, gliding slowly through the whole arena till it reached the ring and manifested there the turquoise-haired human girl version of Kogasa, holding the umbrella with a smirk towards the scared Nitori, who was hiding behind Marisa's back.

The crowd booed slightly.

 **~ "A tiny tiny commander (UFO)" by ZUN ~**

 _"And her tag team partner, from the Myouren Temple, **Nazrin**!"_

Nazrin, carried by a whole army of mice, entered the arena and got carried to the ring, where she stepped into the ring, she taunted Nitori for hiding behind Marisa, which resulted in the crowd booing her.

The bell then rang.

Nazrin and Nitori started the match. Nazrin punched Nitori a few times before she hit her with a neck breaker.

Cover, 1.. 2... The Kappa kicked out.

Nitori nearly cried in pain, but Nazrin packed her and Irish-whipped her into the northwest corner, where she made the tag with Kogasa.

The Karakasa kicked Nitori a few times in the corner, put her up and went for a Running Bulldog.

Cover, 1..., 2..., Nitori kicked out. Marisa told the crowd to cheer Nitori on, as she stretched her hand to make a tag somehow.

Kogasa grabbed Nitori and slammed her to the ground before she pulled her up and went for an Abdominal Stretch.

The submission was locked in, but Nitori tried her best to break it somehow.

She desperately elbowed Kogasa, who unlocked the submission in pain after the fourth elbow and the kappa quickly crawled to the south-east corner to make a tag with Marisa.

The Mage ran in and attempted a big clothesline, but Kogasa ducked and went for the Rain Drop, which Marisa could evade by sliding through the rope.

The Umbrella girl wanted to follow her, but Marisa jumped on her when Kogasa was about to leave the ring and pulled her head on the rope.

She then slid back in and delivered a heavy clothesline to Kogasa.

The Karakasa escaped to her team corner and made the tag with Nazrin, who went in, but got immediately hit by a spine buster from Marisa.

The human mage jumped on the top rope and hit Nazrin with the Master Spark!

Cover, 1..., 2..., 3...!

„ _Here are your winners! The Team of **Marisa Kirisame** and **Nitori Kawashiro**!"_

The exhausted Nitori hugged Marisa, as the referee put one hand of both into the air.

The crowd was cheering for them as Marisa jumped smiling on the top rope and made the peace sign to the crowd.

„Wow, what a nice display of skill from Marisa here.", Ran said and clapped.

„Well, yeah... The kappa was pretty useless, though..", Remilia ranted. „She was lucky that thief-mage carried her here."

The camera went backstage.

* * *

Satori was sitting in a chair and was talking to Okuu and Orin, as Suika and Yuugi stumbled into their room.

„Heeyeyey!", Suika slurred and drank from her sake bottle.

„Yuugi, these weaklings.. what are they doing..."

„Can't tell...Suiiiika!", Yuugi responded drunk. „But hell yeah, just beeeeat them up for no good reason!"

„Got a death wish!?", Orin hissed as she and Okuu walked in front of Satori in order to protect her.

Suika just chuckled and hit Orin with a Knockout-Punch unconscious!

Then the two onis punched Utsuho till she stopped moving while Satori quickly ran out of the room, scared.

„Nothing goes over a good beating while drinking sake, right Suika?" Yuugi asked and took a sip of her bottle.

„Yea. But weren't there 3 girls in that room just now?"

„Dunno, Suika... I thought there were 6 guys, to be honest..."

„Whateeeever! Just beat up the guys in the next room...", Suika slurred carefreely.

„Ayyyye, good idea, good idea!", Yuugi responded and stumbled outside of the room.

The camera switched into the general manager office.

* * *

Yukari was sitting in her office, doing paperwork.

Someone knocked at the door.

„Come in.", Yukari called and continued doing her work.

Chen entered the office and looked at Yukari with big eyes.

„Miss Yukari! I want to prove to you, what I'm capable of! Please add me to the #1 contender match for today!"

Yukari looked at her critical and answered: „You're Ran's Shikigami, Chen, right? Well, I'm afraid, you're not good enough to get into such a highlight."

„Please! Let me prove myself!", Chen begged pitifully.

„Well okay!", Yukari said smiling. „You can participate in the match..."

Chen was nearly crying from joy after this statement.

"But...", Yukari continued with a smirk. „Only if you win a match before the #1 contenders match today."

„I'll win for sure! Believe me, Yukari-sama!", Chen promised. „And when I'll win the title, you must grant me the gift of getting recognized as a „Yakumo!"

„Alright", Yukari said grinning. If you beat the three mischievous fairies in an 1 vs 3 Tornado Hardcore Handicap Match, you'll be in the match for the #1 Contender tonight. Win the title at PCB and you're allowed to name yourself, Chen Yakumo!"

„1 vs 3...Tornado Hardcore Handicap!?", Chen muttered shocked.

„Yes! And it starts now! Go, Chen, go!", Yukari told her nearly laughing as Chen left to the ring, clearly scared.

* * *

 **~ „Diao Ye Zong" by ZUN ~**

 _The following Tornado Hardcore Handicap match is s_ _cheduled for one fall._ _First approaching the ring, from Mayohiga, Chen!_

Chen went to the ring, looking really frightened. Ran ran to her and hugged her.

„CHEEEEEEEN! You can do it!", Ran cheered her on as Chen composed herself and waited for her enemies.

 **~ „Staking Your Life On A Prank" by ZUN ~**

 _And her opponents, from The Forest of Magic, **Luna Child, Star Sapphire and Sunny Milk** , the three Mischievous Fairies!_

„This'll be fun!", Sunny Milk yelled as she led her 2 friends to the ring, making dumb faces to Chen. The bell then rings.

The three fairies immediately ganged up on Chen and kicked her into a corner. Then Sunny took her arms, Star her left leg and Luna her right leg. They pulled Chen into the middle of the ring and delivered the Triple Mischievous Buster to her.

„I want to pin her!", Sunny yelled to the others.

„No, lemme!", Luna said angrily.

„No... me!", Sunny answered and glared at her.

Star sighed and just covered Chen. 1..., 2..., Chen kicked out!

The other two fairies were shocked of the fact that Star just pinned her and were arguing with her now. Chen crawled to the ropes to get some momentum, but the three fairies had solved her dispute by now and nodded at each other. They dropkicked Chen one by one into the north-west corner.

„CHEEEEEN!", Ran screamed into her headset.

„Geez, shut up and enjoy the show!", Remi said and smiled at the beating.

„This is cruel...", Kyouko muttered and shook her head.

Sunny ordered Star to get some chairs from below the ring. Luna and Sunny then took one and hit Chen with it for about three times. They took her up for another Triple Mischievous Buster.

„Ok, now I will pin her, got it!?", Sunny asked angrily.

„Mmmh... ok.. but just this once!", Luna muttered.

And they hit it. Sunny pinned. 1... 2... **Ran entered the ring** , screaming **„CHEEEEEEN!** ", broke the cover, slammed Sunny to the ground and hit **Luna** and **Star** with a **Yakumo Stunner**. She then picked up Chen and put her over Luna. 1... 2... 3!

„ _Here's your winner! **Chen!** "_

„WHAT!?", Kyouko then screamed afterwards in her headset.

„Jeez, you're no fun, foxy..." Remillia muttered annoyed. „The beating was so good, these good-for-nothing fairies deserved that win."

Ran put her headset back on and said: „No, it was just cruel... A Tornado Hardcore Handicap match... what was Yukari-sama thinking... doing this to my beloved Chen..."

„That means Chen is in the #1 Contenders match, but..", Kyouko said worriedly.

„She's nearly unconscious.", Remilia added. „Probably the match is like „Who pins the cat first..." Boring!"

„Chen will win it! I'm sure!", Ran said with a serious look.

The camera switched backstage.

* * *

Reimu Hakurei was warming up for her match. Marisa came into her room, still sweaty from her recent match and tapped her on the shoulder.

"You'll beat that Taoist and the kitten! So don't worry, ze!"

"Tsk..", Reimu muttered. "Did you ever think I wouldn't!? I will win that fight money! Just watch the match and learn from me!"

Reimu stood up and walked out of the room.

"Geez... Reimu..", Marisa muttered and shook her head. "As stiff as always it seems, ze."

* * *

Back at the ring...

Kyouko walked to the ring and sighed. Then she spoke in her microphone.

 _„The following triple threat match is scheduled for one fall and it's for the #1 Contender for the TWL Championship. First, from Mayohiga, Chen!"_

The crowd cheered the exhausted Chen who struggled and fell down again into the northeast corner, breathing hard.

 **~ Shoutoku Legend ~ True Administrator by ZUN ~**

 _And her opponents, first from the Hall of Dreams' great Mausoleum, **Toyosatomimi no Miko**!_

Miko appeared and yelled, "Hello, Human Village! Are you alright!?" and the crowd cheered her as a response.

"Ten Desires! I shall tell! I'll pick randomly!"

Miko floated to a young man, held her hand on his head and said: "Your greatest Desire! You want to get wealthy!"

The man nodded surprised as the crowd cheered Miko.

After she told them the 9 additional Desires she floated into the ring and held her sword to the sky as yellow fireworks exploded around the ring.

 **~ Dichromatic Lotus Butterfly ~ Ancients by ZUN ~**

„DONATE TO MY SHRINEEE!", Reimu screamed as she stepped out of the curtain, holding her hands up while walking to the ring.

The crowd booed her.

„Yeah, boo me!", Reimu yelled. „Next time, when an incident comes up, I let the Youkai eat you! Just donate, you fools! I need to live too.

Show me some respect for what I do!"

Reimu then threatened Miko, who just shook her head, and got ready for the clash. The bell rang.

Reimu let her aggression out with a few punches to the hurt Chen and covered her, but Miko immediately interfered and hit a German Suplex on Reimu.

The shrine maiden got up and delivered a spin buster to Miko. Cover, 1... Miko kicked out.

Reimu locked her in a sleeper hold, Miko elbowed her way out and punched Reimu into the south-west corner, where she kicked her to the ground.

She then went on the top rope, jumped and rammed her boot with full power into Reimu, taking her down. Cover, 1.. 2.., Reimu had her leg on the ropes.

Miko stood up, attempting to increase the damage on the shrine maiden, but she got surprised by a Clothesline from the wanking Chen.

Then Reimu got up and dropkicked Chen back on the ground. Miko then grabbed Reimu and sends her on the ground with a belly-to-belly suplex.

Cover.. 1, 2... Reimu kicks out. The Saint realized that Chen was about to get up.

She jumped on the top rope of the south-east corner and hit Chen, when she turned around, with the Desire Driver!

She immediately wanted to cover the cat, but Reimu pushed her away into the ropes and covered Chen herself. 1..., 2... 3!

 _Here's your winner and the second #1 Contender for the TWL Championship, **Reimu Hakurei**!_

Reimu immediately fled out of the ring, held her hands in the air and looked at the shocked Miko with a smirk on her face.

Miko couldn't believe it, that her win was stolen by the red-white shrine maiden and slammed her fist on the ground, just screaming „DAMN IT!" and floated frustrated out of the ring afterwards.

The crowd booed Reimu as she kept on celebrating herself.

„That's why you NEED to donate!", she yelled to the crowd and laughed. "I always win in the end!"

„What a FIGHT! UNBELIEVABLE!", Kyouko yelled in joy after she got back on her place.

„That was dirty of the red-white.", Remilia nodded pleased. „I like dirty wins, they are the best."

„What!?", Ran screamed angrily. „That was just stupid, you can't do that to my CHEEEEEEN!"

She got up, ran into the ring and took the hurt Chen to safety.

„Well! That was the first show of the TWL.", Kyouko announced. „We hope you liked it.

'Hope to see ya all, next Monday! There will be the #1 Contender Matches for the TWL Tag Team Titles. So you better don't miss the action!"

„This could get interesting...", Remilia said in thoughts. „There are many good teams on this roster."

„So long then!", Kyouko spoke and winked to the camera till the screen went black.

 **\- Match Results -**

 **TWL Championship #1 Contenders Match 1:** Byakuren Hijiri def. Cirno

 **Tag Team Match:** Marisa Kirisame & Nitori Kawashiro def. Kogasa Tatara & Nazrin

 **Tornado Hardcore Handicap 1vs3 Match for a place in the second TWL Champ. #1 Contenders Match** : Chen def. Sunny Milk, Star Sapphire & Luna Child.

 **TWL Championship #1 Contenders Match 2:** Reimu Hakurei def. Toyosatomimi no Miko, Chen.

 **Match Card for Perfect Cherry Blossom (PCB):**

 **TWL Championship:** Byakuren Hijiri vs Reimu Hakurei

* * *

 **AN: If you have some tips for me, what I could do better, please don't be shy and tell me your thoughts :)**

 **Stay tuned for the next show.**


	3. Show 2:Rabbits, Onis and a troubled Chen

**TWL - Episode 2**

"Welcome to the second show of the TWL!

I am your host, the voice of Gensokyo **, Kyouko Kasodani!** Today we are live from **Eientei**!

And with me are my commentator partners, the lovely Ran Yakumo and the Scarlet Devil, Remilia Scarlet.

"Greetings everyone!", Ran said and winked to the crowd.

Remilia just hissed and mumbled "Hello, Idiots.."

„Man last week was huge!", Kyouko said. „We had the #1 contenders matches for the TWL Championship.

While Hijiri-sama had an easy opponent in the ice fairy Cirno, Reimu Hakurei just barely got herself to it.

After Toyosatomimi no Miko hit Chen with the Desire Driver, she simply pushed her away and claimed the pin for herself."

„The victory was stolen... Chen should have won.", Ran said angrily.

„Stolen my ass!"; Remilia laughed. „The red-white won dirty, but dirty wins are the best.

That saint deserved it, being stupid enough to let it happen.

And why the hell should your stupid cat win anything there? She just laid out cold the whole time."

"How dare you...", Ran began, but then some music set in.

 **~ Lunatic Eyes ~ Invisible Full Moon (IN) ~ by ZUN**

The Eientei crowd cheered wildly.

 _"Please welcome, the Lunatic Rabbit, **Reisen Udongoin Inaba**!"_

The Moon Rabbit jumped off the ramp with a mic in her hands and shook hands with some other rabbits in the crowd.

She then stand before the ring and raised her mic to her mouth. "

Eientei! I'm honored to have the opportunity to perform some wrestling moves for you.

It was always a dream of me to compete before my fellow rabbits, I'm proud to be one of your kinds."

The crowd cheered her.

"So", Reisen continued. "Just that you know.. I'll get a chance to be the #1 contender for the Tag Team titles tonight.. And it will be... NOW!

Clap for my partner and our fellow rabbit, Tewi Inaba!"

 **~ Lord Usa's Elemental Flag ~ by ZUN**

Tewi giggled and jumped out the curtain. The crowd cheered her.

She met up with Reisen, hugged her and they slid in the ring.

 _The following match is scheduled for one fall. And it's for the **#1 contender for the tag team titles**. _

_First, **the Team of Tewi and Reisen Inaba, the Lunatic Rabbits**! _

The crowd cheered as the rabbits raised their hands.

 **~ Love-coloured Master Spark (IN) by ZUN ~**

 _And their opponents, first, from the Eastern Wonderland, **Marisa Kirisame**!_

The crowd gave a mixed reaction.

Marisa stepped out and fixed her hat. Her music stopped.

She then winked to the curtain as she wanted to call somebody to her.

 **~ "Candid Friend" by ZUN ~** _And her tag team partner, from Youkai Mountain... **Nitori Kawashiro!**_

The Eientei crowd booed.

„That's not fair!", Ran said annoyed. „They will boo anyone, who's against their Rabbit team."

„That idiotic, shy Kappa deserves to get booed!", Remilia hissed as Ran just sent her an angry look.

"She's literally dead meat for the mage."

Nitori ran out of the curtain and hid behind Marisa's back, who sighed.

They then went slowly to the ring, while the rabbits got themselves warmed up.

Marisa pointed at Reisen, yelling, „We will be the champs, ze!" as the bell rang.

Marisa and Reisen started off the match.

They compared powers as Marisa threw her into the corner, kicking her to the ground with several kicks.

She made the tag with Nitori and laid out Reisen on the ground, as the Kappa went on the top rope.

Nitori hit the frog splash afterwards. Cover.. 1... 2... Reisen kicked out.

Nitori couldn't believe it and got scared. She tagged in Marisa again, who picked up Reisen and hit her with a belly-to-belly suplex.

She then jumped on the top rope for the Master Spark!...

But Reisen rolled out of the way and Marisa splashed on the mat, holding her body in pain.

Both crawled to their partners and made the tag and rolled out the ring afterwards.

Nitori rushed to Tewi, but the little rabbit catches her a with a Hurricanrana.

Cover.. 1...2... Nitori kicked out. The little Moon Rabbit kicked her a few times to nail her on the ground and went top rope.

Nitori got up... Tewi hit the Flying Rabbitcanrana!"

Cover,... 1... **Momiji** **Inubashiri** suddenly ran to the ring! 2...

She hit Marisa with the Canadian Fall outside of the ring!

The ref saw this, stopped counting and ordered for the bell.

 _Here are your **winners by DQ** and **the #1 contenders for the TWL Tag Team Championship,** **Marisa Kirisame and Nitori Kawashiro!**_

The crowd booed wildly.

„WHAT!?", Kyouko screamed, after calling the results, shocked. „The rabbits had it! What the heck was Momiji doing out here!? And why!?"

„What a cruel fate for the rabbits!, Ran said sadly. "They turned the match around. Tewi hit Nitori with her finisher, it would have been over.

Marisa and Nitori only made it because of Momiji's interference."

Momiji laughed at the shocked Tewi and left the stage with a dirty smirk, as Reisen crawled to Tewi, holding her stomach while looking angrily at the leaving Momiji.

* * *

The camera switched backstage, in front of the door to Yukari's office.

Chen was standing before it, sobbing. „Lady Yakumo!", Chen yelled while knocking on the office door of Yukari. „One more chance! I beg you! I'll do anything!

Just give me another chance to proof me worthy to the name „Yakumo!"

After a little bit of silence, Yukari answered: „Well... come on in, Chen."

Chen stormed in and saluted before her master's master.

„My my!", Yukari chuckled. „So much enthusiasm. I guess I should reward you for being so persistent. You see.. this is the Gensokyian Championship!"

Yukari raised a Belt with a big G on a middle-sized-plate to the air.

„And yeah... it's yours, you know! Congratulations!", Yukari continued, smiling and handed the belt to Chen, who couldn't believe it.

„Wha... Wha.. WHAAAAT!?", Chen said overwhelmed and started to cry tears of joy.

„Tha... Thank you! How do I deserve that honor!?"

„Well...", Yukari said smirking. „I never said you get it free, you know? You have to defend it tonight. In an 1 vs 8 Tornado Handicap Match against Team Nineball! NOW!"

„WHAT!? NOOOOOOOOOOO!", Chen screamed and ran away in fear with the title.

„Stop!", Yukari caught her using a gap and tapped her back.

„I forgot to mention..., if Ran or anyone else interferes in that match, the title will go to the first victim of Ran's rage. And otherwise, whoever pins you, will be the new Gensokyian Champion, too!"

„WAAAAAAAH!", said Chen crying and ran to the ring like she was chased by a dog.

* * *

 **~ „Diao Ye Zong" by ZUN ~**

 _The following tornado handicap match is scheduled for one fall and it's for the TWL Gensokyian Championship. First approaching to the ring, from Mayohiga, she is the first TWL Gensokyian Champion, **Chen**!_

The crowd cheered.

Chen ran out screaming: „WAAAAAAAAAH!" as she ran to the outraged Ran, who comforted her.

„NO!"; Ran screamed angrily. „This won't happen!"

~ **Gillberg WWF Theme** ~ (Just for the Lolz... Gillberg was literally the Cirno of WWF :D)

„WAHAHAHA! THE STRONGEST IS HEEEERE!"

The crowd booed wildly.

 _And her opponents, The Team of **Wriggle Nightbug, Rumia, Mystia Lorelei, Star Sapphire, Luna Child, Sunny Milk, Daiyousei and Cirno! Team Nineball!**_

Cirno led the team with a (9)-Flag in her hands to the ring.

„Tonight, Eye will become the strongest CHAMP!", the ice fairy yelled while the three mischievous fairies carried her into the ring.

„I won't let this happen!", Ran screamed as securities held her back when the referee guided the shocked Chen into the ring.

„CHEEEEEEEN!"

The ball rang.

Team Nineball immediately threw themselves on Chen.

She punched down Luna and Mystia but then got overwhelmed by their huge numbers.

They put her in the south-east corner of the ring and unleashed a wild stampede on her.

Wriggle went on the top rope, Bug Splash!

The 3 mischievous fairies put Chen up afterwards and hit the 3 mischievous buster.

Cirno took Daiyousei and threw her right at Chen. Cover... 1...

Cirno broke the cover immediately and argued with Daiyousei.

„It's mine!", she said angrily. „Understand?"

Daiyousei nodded and stepped back.

Cirno ordered the three fairies to hit another 3-Mischievious-Buster.

They put her up...

Ran freed herself from the security and ran into the ring.

She hit Star first, then Sunny with a Yakumo buster and unleashed her anger on the rest of Team Nineball afterwards.

Cirno got an extra Yakumo stunner delivered as Team Nineball laid out completely down as Ran took Chen to safety and ran backstage.

 _Here's your winner by DQ and the new TWL Gensokyian Champion! Team Nineball' member, **Star Sapphire**!_

The crowd booed.

„WHAT!?", Kyouko screamed shocked into her headset afterwards. „This fairy... will be the first TWL Gensokyian Champion, who'll participate in a PPV? Come on..."

„That was revenge for last week, though!", Remilia said. „It doesn't matter, who got the title, the important thing is that Chen got her beating from last week in the end."

Star couldn't believe it as she slowly got up and raised the title in the air.

„NO!", Cirno screamed at her. „This is my title! Gimme!"

Star refused and slid out of the ring, holding her title close to her little body and left the stage.

Cirno immediately followed her, yelling insults, with the rest of the hurt Team Nineball.

"What an event!", Kyouko yelled excited. "I just got a huge information! Our Main Event tonight will be a 6-Man-Battleroyal for the Bordercontinental Championship!"

The camera switched backstage.

* * *

Byakuren, Ichirin, Shou, Murasa and Nue were walking backstage as they spot Miko.

„Look who's here!", Ichirin said cocky with a grin on her face. „How did you say it last week..: „I'll kick this lazy miko's ass and will kick Hijiri-sama's ass at PCB?"

„Shut up, Cloudkisser...", Miko hissed. „That win was stolen from me and you know it! So just get lost!

Hijiri! Face me tonight, if you have the guts? How about it?"

Byakuren began to laugh. „That's a good joke, Miko... As I would dirty my hands with some filthy taoist who can't even beat that shrine maiden."

„You're just scared...", Miko said to provoke her.

„Enough!", Ichirin interrupted her. „You want to face Hijiri-sama? How dare you! Before you get permission to even touch my mistress, you have to make yourself a name!"

„Well okay..", Miko answered smirking. „I'll start today then, you against me, Cloudkisser, 1vs1, right now!"

„As if!", Ichirin protested. „You're not worthy for me either, hmph!"

Byakuren smiled. „Well... Ichirin, I think it's a good idea. Just show her how superior we are, alright?"

„Wh-What!?", Ichirin asked in disbelief. „You really want me to fight tonight?"

„Oh my...", Byakuren said smirking. „Could be that you're scared, Ichirin?"

„No, No!", Ichirin intervened. „I'll do it!" She pointed at Miko. „You'll regret the day, which you had to get destroyed by the great Ichirin Kumoi."

Then she went to the ring.

„We'll see about that...", Miko said and smiled.

 **~ The Traditional Old Man and the Stylish Girl (UFO) by ZUN ~**

 _The following match is scheduled for one fall, first, approaching the ring, from the Myouren temple, **Ichirin Kumoi**!_

Ichirin came out with a confident look and raised hands, in each one a golden ring.

The crowd booed her, as she just ignored them, walked to the ring and put her 2 golden rings into the pockets of her robe.

 **~ Shoutoku Legend ~ True Administrator by ZUN ~**

 _And her opponent, from the Hall of Dreams' great Mausoleum, Toyosatomimi no Miko!_

The crowd cheered as Miko stepped out of the curtain, holding a microphone in her hands.

„Hello, Eientei! 10 desires I shall tell! I'll pick randomly!", she said again and flew to 10 people in the crowd, told them their desires, while getting cheered,

and floated to the ring afterwards, where Ichirin insulted her cocky. The bell rang.

Miko immediately went for a clothesline, but Ichirin surprised her with a heel kick.

Afterwards she put Miko in position for a backbreaker, but Miko countered the grab and hit the belly-to-belly-suplex.

Ichirin held her back hurt as Miko followed up with some fearsome kicks in the guts.

The saint then Irish-whipped her into the ropes, but Ichirin jumped over her, turned herself and rammed Mikos Head into the western ropes.

She then hit a Running Enzugiri on her and covered. 1... 2... Miko kicked out.

Ichirin locked her in a sleeper hold, but Miko managed to slowly get up and threw her over the back.

Then she ran to the ropes and hit some loaded dropkicks into Ichirin's face.

Miko pulled her over to the south-west corner and went top rope.

Ichirin got up... and got hit by the Desire Driver! Cover 1... 2... 3...

 _Here's your winner, **Toyosatomimi no Miko!**_

„What an important victory for Miko to prove her stand after she got humiliated last week!", Kyouko said.

„Well, she'll better be glad that it was only Ichirin alone this time...", Remilia said unimpressed and looked to the left side of the announce table. „Where did that fox go?"

* * *

 **Backstage.**

"Yukari-sama!" Ran shouted angrily and slammed the door of the GM Office down.

"My my, if it isn't Ran", Yukari said smiling. "Why are you so upset? **"**

"Why, you ask!? WHY!?" , Ran asked enraged. "You know exactly why! Why did you do that to my beloved Chen? What did she do, to deserve that kind of treatment!?"

"I thought it would be very entertaining for our first show.", Yukari said and smiled fakely.

"And please, she may be your Shikigami... But she's way too weak to be a real member of the Yakumo family...

So, calm down, Ran and do your damn job and commentate!"

"I've heard enough! Even so you're my master, I won't obey you this time.", Ran said angrily.

"I challenge you for a cage match at PCB for Chen's recognition by the Yakumo family!"

Yukari smirked and let out a fake laugh. "Understood... But if you lose, Ran...

You have to hit Chen with three chairs and slam her through a table!"

"It's fine since I won't lose! Chen is the most important thing in my life.

If I lose…, I'm not worthy being her master." Ran said and walked back to the arena with closed eyes and a smile.

"Poor delusional Ran…", Yukari said to herself. "If I would lose to you, Ran… I'll hardly be your master, no?"

* * *

 **Back in the ring.**

 _The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall, and it's for_ _ **#1 contender**_ _for the_ _ **TWL Tag Team Titles**_ _._

 **~ "Lullaby of Deserted Hell" by ZUN ~**

 _First approaching the ring, from the depths of hell, the Team of_ _ **Rin Kaenbyou**_ _and_ _ **Utsuho Reiuji**_ _,_ _ **Orin**_ _and_ _ **Okuu**_ _!_

The crowd booed them a bit as the ran quickly to the ring and waited for their opponents. Okuu fired some bright shots from her "Third leg" cannon arm to the air and yelled "BOOOOM!"

"They're ready to take the belt to hell!", Kyouko said worriedly. "That cannon arm should be illegal!"

"Don't talk shit..", Remilia answered her ranting. "That would be racist against Okuu, wouldn't it?"

"Racist!?", Ran said confused. "How is this racist? Who the hell would replace his arm for a cannon in the first place?"

"Just shut up, ok?", Remilia said angry and ignored her afterwards.

 **~ "Interdimensional Voyage of a Ghostly Passenger Ship" by ZUN ~**

 _And their opponents, from the Myouren Temple, the Team of_ _ **Nue Houjuu**_ _and_ _ **Minamitsu Murasa, Team Nuesance.**_

The crowd booed them more then Orin and Okuu while they were just giggling and made fun of some first row-viewers. When they entered the ring, Nue put her trident in the air while Murasa walked in circles around Nue.

"What a nuisance these two are, indeed..", Kyouko said sighing.

"You always have to clean their mess at the temple, don't you?", Ran asked her. "Truly, a real nuesance, hihi!"

"Stop making these puns! Their team name is just a stupid!", Remilia shouted annoyed. "And even that is a bad pun…"

"Remi, stop being such a nuisance to us!", Ran responded giggled as Remilia gave her an angry look and was about to punch her.

Okuu nodded confident to Orin and signaled that she wanted to get on them first.

Nue got over the ropes and Murasa started for Team Nuesance. The bell rang.

Okuu immediately went for the Nuclear Clothesline from Hell, but Murasa ducked and rolled her up.

Cover.. 1... Okuu kicked out, got up and kicked Murasa in the stomach. She then took her up for a bearhug.

"A bearhug!", Kyouko screamed. "Could it be already over for Murasa?"

"Look at Houjuu, Kasodani!", Remilia added.

Nue jumped off the top rope and elbowed Okuu from above, which made her flinch.

Murasa freed herself and hit a DDT to get momentum. She then locked Okuu in a Boston crab.

The hell raven tried to crawl to the ropes, but Murasa quickly dragged her back in the middle of the ring.

Now Rin had enough, she just ran in and dropkicked Murasa down to break the submission. Okuu covered.. 1… 2.. Murasa kicked out.

The hell raven panted heavy and tagged in Orin. Murasa tried to reach Nue in her corner… and barely made the tag with her fingertips.

Rin didn't realize the tag was made and just grabbed Murasa's head from behind and hit the "Corpse in the Making"!

She pinned Murasa, as Nue ran to the ring and rammed Okuu from the ropes, which caused her to fall out of the ring.

Orin then realized the ref wasn't counting and immediately stood up only to get surprised by Nue, who lifted her up and hit the Dark Portal!

Cover…1 ….2….3!

 _Here are your winners and the second #1 Contenders for the TWL Tag Team Titles! **Nue Houjuu and Minamitsu Murasa, Team Nuesance!**_

"That was a great match!", Kyouko screamed as she was back from announcing. "Nue really nailed it at the end!"

"Orin was just dumb…", Remilia muttered unimpressed. "Everyone would have realized that the tag was made there.

And I thought Okuu is the only bird brain on their team.."

"My… Can't you be a bit friendly at least once, Remi?", Ran asked.

…..

…..

"No."

* * *

Backstage.

"Star! Eye deserve to be the Champ!", Cirno yelled at a happy Star Sapphire, who gently padded her belt.

"But I did it! I became the champ if you want it… you have to defeat me.", Star answered a bit arrogantly "But since I'm a champ, I don't need to give a loser like you a title shot and I surely don't need your Team Nineball anymore either. Sunny, Luna? We should leave this loser gang, shouldn't we? The Three Mischievous Fairies won't carry any weaklings to glory, won't we?"

"Yeah!", Luna and Sunny said in unison. "See ya suckers!"

The three left giggling the room of Team Nineball.

"These jerks!", Wriggle said angrily as Mystia tried to calm her.

"Wriggles, don't let them bug you.", she said. "We'll get our revenge! They don't mess with Team Nineball that easy without consequences.

"Damn right!", Cirno yelled motivated. "Eye… Eye mean, we will beat the crap out of em! Eye'm the Strongest and Eye will take that title!"

"Shouldn't we just let it slide, guys?", Daiyousei tried to calm her team.

"Shut up, Dai!, everyone yelled at her, which caused her to flinch back and she decided to give up to intervene.

* * *

Nue and Murasa smirked happily as they entered the room of the Myouren Temple cast.

"See, we did what we told you we would do, Hijiri-sama!", Nue said proudly. "We won't let you down like some other worthless loser, who lost earlier."

"Shut up!", Ichirin yelled sobbing and hang her head in shame.

"Good job, you two.", Byakuren said smiling. "Just win the title at PCB and I'll be proud of you. The more titles we get, the more people will realize that Buddhism is the religion of the victorious! We need to collect as many followers as we can!"

"Understood!", Murasa answered and saluted respectfully.

"Tsk..", Ichirin muttered and looked at the team angry.

* * *

Okuu and Orin throttled depressed into their room.

"Damn it, Orin...", Okuu said a bit angry. "It's your fault that we've lost."

"Mistakes happen...", Orin answered miffed. "Next time, we won't fail! So there is no point to argue now."

"Yeah.. right..", Okuu said and sighed. "Sorry for that. Maybe we should use some tricks next time. I could blow up the ring before..."

"A stupid plan..." Orin interrupted her. "But I could prepare some Zombie Fai..."

Suddenly Yuugi and Suika came from behind and started to beat the crap out of Orin.

Okuu, slightly surprised, tried to help her partner, but Suika knocked her out cold with a knockout punch.

"These gurls are my favorite victims already, Suiiika!", Yuugi slurred and took a sip of her sake.

"Yeah, but I've got to win a match now. Bordercontinental Champ Suika Ibuki will return for a for a great boozy party afterwards! Just wait for me, Yuugi!"

"Alriiiight! Suika! Knock 'em out good!", said Yuugi and went to her room as Suika got ready for her Match.

* * *

 _The following match is 6man Battle Royal and it's for the Bordercontinental Championship!_

 **~ Satori Maiden ~ 3rd Eye ~ by ZUN**

 _First approaching to the ring, from the Palace of Earth Spirits, Satori Komeiji._

Satori came out and the crowd booed a bit as she rubbed her Third Eye and went to the ring.

 **~ Onigashima in the Fairyland ~ Missing Power (IaMP) by ZUN ~**

 _And their opponent from around Youkai Mountain, Suika Ibuki!_

The drunk oni came out and took a huge sip of her sake bottle. The crowd gave a mixed reaction.

 **~ Flight of the Bamboo Cutter ~ Lunatic Princess (IN) ~ by ZUN**

 _And her opponent, from Eientei, Kaguya Houraisan!_

The crowd cheered wildly for the owner of Eientei, who shook hands with her fans and went to the ring.

 **~ Beware the Umbrella left there forever (UFO) ~ by ZUN**

 _And their opponent from the Skies of Gensokyo, Kogasa Tatara!_

The crowd booed the karakasa, who flew into the ring and manifested her girlish body there, and yelled "Boo!"

But obviously nobody was scared by her obvious entrance.

 **~ Legend of the Great Gods ~ by ZUN**

 _And their opponent from Senkai, Mononobe no Futo!_

The crowd cheered Futo as she came out on her boat with some dishes, which she threw on the ground.

Then she drove to the ring, entered it and raised her hands for some more cheers.

 **~ Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke ~ by ZUN**

 _And their opponent from the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, Fujiwara no Mokou!_

The Eientei crowd booed wildly! The archenemy of their princess stepped out and looked at the crowd, who started to chant: "Asshole".

She just shook her head and went to the ring.

The six fighters gathered in the ring, but Mokou and Kaguya glared at each other angry.

The bell rang and Mokou and Kaguya immediately went on each others throats and punched each other on the ground.

While Futo dodged a knockout punch by Suika, she kicked her in response from her feet, but then Kogasa hit her from behind with the Rain Drop!

Satori just hid in a corner and watched the brawl, reading their minds.

As Suika got up, Kogasa and she nodded and threw Futo over the top rope together.

" _ **Mononobe no Futo got eliminated!**_ ", Kyouko yelled.

"Pathetic! And that is Miko's right-hand woman?", Remilia added.

Kogasa turned around to ask Suika for another teamwork action, but she got hit by the knockout punch from her.

Suika just Irish-whipped her unconscious body out of the ring.

" _ **Kogasa Tatara has been eliminated!**_ ", Kyouko yelled again.

"Suika is cleaning house here!", Ran said surprised. "Impressive!"

Satori now saw her chance and went for a Knockout-Punch on Suika, but Suika blocked it with her bare hands and hit Satori with a backbreaker and after that with a front slam! Then she helped her up to get her in the position for the chokeslam… And hit it! Mokou and Kaguya's brawl continued and they rolled into Suika's direction. The Oni waited and wanted to land a knockout punch at one of the both.

Mokou realized this and dodged it and the punch went to Kaguya, who got knocked out. Her immortal nemesis took her up and slammed her out of the ring. The Eientei crowd booed wildly!

" _ **Kaguya Houraisan has been eliminated**_!", Kyouko yelled once again.

"This Oni helped the immortal human to win the feud here!", Ran said.

"The princess was just too dumb to dodge…", Remilia corrected her. "It's her own fault."

Mokou and Suika were about to fight it out now. They changed some punches as Mokou hit her with a hurricanrana and went on the top rope.

She jumped and hit a Flying Double Axehandle on Suika. She then tried to wear her down further with some kicks.

She then ran to the north-west corner of the ring and got ready for the Blaze Kick. Suika stood up and got kicked in the face!

Mokou went to the southern rope and rolled Suika out of the ring, as Satori came from behind, grabbed her legs and threw her over the ropes.

" _ **Suika Ibuki and Fujiwara no Mokou have been eliminated!**_

 _Therefore, the winner and **the first Bordercontinental Champion! Satori Komeiji!"**_

"OH MY GOD!", Kyouko yelled immediately after announcing. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Ouch, those echos will break my eardrum!", Remilia responded and held her ears. "Calm the fuck down, Kasodani!"

"But HELL!", Kyouko said excitedly. "Mokou had the dominant Suika defeated and then Satori, who previously got choke slammed by Suika came out of nowhere! I thought she was done for!"

"Suika didn't finish the job.", Ran explained. "That was a big mistake since Satori used her battle with Mokou and Kaguya to recover and waited for a chance to strike!

I bet she read their minds."

Mokou couldn't believe it and held her head. She sighed and went back to the ring to shake hands with Satori and left afterwards.

"What a display of sportsmanship here by Mokou!", Ran commented on that scene happy.

Okuu and Orin, slightly hurt, limped out to the ring and hugged her mistress, who couldn't believe it and started to cry tears of joy.

The crowd gave them a booing since Eientei obviously wanted Kaguya to win.

Suddenly, the angry Suika came back into the ring and knocked out Orin once again from behind.

Yuugi came running from the backstage to help her, as Satori copied the knockout punch and hit Suika with it!

Yuugi, tunned in surprise, got grabbed by Okuu as the hell raven pressed her close to her cannon arm and shot some sun energy from it through the oni's body

which let her fall down unconscious.

"The oni's got manhandled!", Remilia said surprised. "Didn't expect that one.

But this cat got knocked out again. It's the third time already in 2 weeks... Priceless."

"Well, nothing can stop a fresh-made champ from her celebration.", Ran said smiling and clapped.

"And that was our show for today!", Kyouko announced a bit sad.

"Man, what a night! I could watch even more of these exciting matches!"

We have got our first two champions in one night! And at PCB Marisa and Nitori will fight Team Nuesance for the Tag Titles!"

"Obviously Nuesance will beat these losers.", Remilia said. "The Kappa only drags Marisa down."

"I don't think so!", Ran answered smiling. "These two Buddist Slaves won't be a big nuisance for Marisa and the Kappa!"

"Stop the puns, already!", Remilia said angered and just left since she apparently had enough.

"I'll go refueling in the crowd... This is just too much without a snack..."

"Well…", Kyouko muttered confused. "We apparently have to stop her.

However! I'll hope I see you next week on a new Episode of the TWL! Farewell!"

The screen faded as security and Kyouko ran up to Remilia, who grabbed a rabbit from the crowd, and were screaming:

"You can't eat our fans!"

* * *

 **Results of the show:**

 **#1 contender match for the tag titles 1: Marisa Kirisame & Nitori Kawashiro def. The Lunatic Rabbits by DQ.**

 **TWL Gensokyian Championship match 1vs8 Handicap match: Team Nineball def. Chen(c) by DQ. (Star Sapphire is the new Gensokyian Champion)**

 **Toyosatomimi no Miko def. Ichirin Kumoi**

 **#1 contender match for the tag titles 2: Team Nuesance def. Orin & Okuu**

 **6 man-Battle Royal for the Bordercontinental Championship: Satori Komeiji def. Mononobe no Futo, Suika Ibuki, Kogasa Tatara, Kaguya Houraisan, Fujiwara no Mokou. (New Champ: Satori Komeiji.)**

* * *

 **Card for PCB:**

 **TWL Championship:** Byakuren Hijiri vs Reimu Hakurei

 **TWL Bordercontinental Championship:** Satori Komeiji (c) vs ?

 **TWL Gensokyian Championship:** Star Sapphire(c) vs ?

 **TWL Tag Team Championship:** Marisa Kirisame & Nitori Kawashiro vs Team Nuesance

 **Cage Match:** Ran Yakumo vs Yukari Yakumo

* * *

 **That's the second show, hope you liked it. Till the next Chapter / Show, when the feuds will be built up for the great PPV, Perfect Cherry Blossom.**

 **I will name most PPVs after the games, but I'll keep Money in the Bank, King of the Ring and Royal Rumble as Special PPV. I'm just looking for**

 **some decent names for them. Feel free to leave reviews. Thanks 3**


	4. Show 3: Suspense and Bird Brains

**TWL Episode 3.**

The Show started backstage…

Yukari was doing office work again as Utsuho and Rin stormed in her room.

"General Manager Yukari! You have to do something!" , Orin demanded.

"These onis assaulted us again last week! They're disturbing the well-being of your precious athletes!"

"Yeah, they do, don't they?", Okuu added and scratched her head clueless.

"Of course, they do, you dummy! Let me handle the talking here!", Orin hissed annoyed from the idiotic question from her bird-brained partner.

"Well…", Yukari said a bit annoyed. "If you're too weak to defend yourselves against them, I can't do anything."

"Stop! Hold it right there!", Orin said angrily. "Let me clarify one thing. We are NOT too weak!

They only attacked us from behind or assaulted us when we were not prepared.

When they attacked us in the ring after our master's title win, we destroyed them.

We can beat them easily in a regular match, no doubt about it!"

"Is that so?", Yukari asked fakely surprised. "So you don't mind if I give you a match tonight against them?"

"Of course not!", Orin responded and smiled. "I want to crush them tonight for good!"

"All right, then our Main Event for tonight will be you two against the Drunken Onis in a Hardcore Tag Team Match!"

"Hardcore, huh!?", Okuu said surprised as Orin stopped her.

"That's fine… We will crush their bones with some chairs! Okuu, let's warm up!"

"Yeah!"

The two left Yukari's office as the general manager continued her paperwork.

* * *

 **The camera switched to the announce table in the arena.**

"Welcome to another show of the TWL!", Kyouko announced happily.

"I'm your host, Kyouko Kasodani and I'm glad to be able to comment this spectacle from the Forest of Magic tonight!

With me today are my commentary colleagues, Ran Yakumo and Remilia Scarlet!

Last week was a huge pile of events! Satori Komeiji did the upset and won the Bordercontinental Title!"

"When we talk about upsets…", Ran said depressed. "Don't forget that Gensokyian Title match…."

"Still crying about the destruction of your beloved kitten?", Remilia mocked her.

"I wouldn't call that an upset… It was pretty clear that she can't defeat 8 opponents at once.

And you ruined it once again! I'm hoping that you get your beating from Yukari at PCB!"

"Just shut up, Remilia!", Ran yelled angrily. "Don't make me angry!"

"Ladies, please!", Kyouko tried to intervene. "Let's concentrate on the show, shall we?"

The two nodded and they stopped arguing.

" **The Great Fairy Wars ~ Fairy Wars" by ZUN (Star uses the second theme as Champ)**

The fairies in the crowd cheered wildly. The rest booed the three.

 _Please welcome to the ring, from the Forest of Magic, accompanied by Sunny Milk and Luna Child, she is the TWL Gensokyian Champion,_ _ **Star Sapphire!**_

Star entered the arena with her belt on her shoulders as Luna and Sunny shouted in canon: "The Champs are here!" Star just sighed at them, flew to ring and grabbed herself a microphone.

"Well…", she started with a grin on her face. "You see, last week I showed everyone that I have what it takes! That belt is proof enough, isn't it?"

She raised her title into the air. Most of the crowd booed her.

"Star, you did nothing… absolutely nothing for that title!", Ran muttered angrily. "I don't see why she's talking big now."

Star continued her speech.

"That event showed me, that I don't need any big team to reach my dreams. That's why I ditched Team Nineball.

They are worthless idiots…

The Three Mischievous Fairies won't burden themselves with a bunch of jobbers. We deserve higher…"

 **"~ Beloved Tomboyish Girl ~" by ZUN**

The crowd gives a mixed reaction as Cirno's music interrupted Star's speech and the ice fairy ran out angrily, shouting in her microphone.

"You! You are no match for the strongest! Instead of talking shit about the Strongest Team on this show, you should gimme that title! Let's fight for it right now!"

Star laughed. "No, like I said last week. You're not in the position to demand anything, you idiot.

I'm the champ, so I decide my opponents for it. And I'll think at PCB, I'll face Luna Child here." Luna chuckled and laughed at Cirno.

"That's not fair!", Cirno yelled angrily. "Eye should be the champ! And eye want to beat Luna up right now for that title shot.

"Like I said, you won't get a shot at my title, no matter what you do, Baka!", Star answered sighing. "So just give up."

" **Necrofantasia" by ZUN**

Yukari appeared from a gap in the ring. "Cut the music, please!

My, my! What's the problem here? Since, just to let you know, I already have picked your opponent for PCB, Star."

"What!? But I'm the champ! I should…"

"I'm the general manager!", Yukari said in a warning voice. "I decide the matches for PPV and for the show. And your opponent will be Toyosatomimi no Miko!"

The crowd cheered as Yukari finished her sentence.

"Wh-What!?", Star stuttered shocked. "Bu-But… !"

"No!", Cirno yelled angry. "Eye should be facing her at the P..äh whatever-Event, Miss Yukari!"

Yukari smirked. "Well Cirno, if you defeat Luna Child in a clean match tonight, you're in. I thought your suggestion from earlier was actually a good one."

"Alright! You better get ready for your beating!", Cirno said very self-consicious and pointed at Luna Child.

Yukari left through her gap as Sunny and, the still shocked, Star went outside of the ring.

Cirno slid into the ring and was all fired up for the match. **The bell rang.**

The ice-fairy immediately rushed to Luna, clotheslined her to the ground and started punching her.

Luna tried to save herself to the ropes, but Cirno didn't let her off that easily and kept punching her.

Sunny jumped on the ropes and distracted the referee as Star slid in the ring with a chair and hit Cirno 2 times with it. The ref turned around as Star left the ring.

Cover by Luna, 1… 2… The Strongest kicked out!

Luna couldn't believe and jumped on the top rope and elbowed her. She kicked her a few times after that and covered her again. 1…, 2… Cirno kicked out again!

The Yellow Fairy got frustrated by now, she turned around and was about to deliver another barrage of kicks to Cirno as the Ice Fairy rolled her up with the Nineball-Roll! 1… 2… 3…!

 _Here's your winner,_ _ **Cirno!**_

Cirno cheered exhausted after her victory but got attacked by the Three Mischievous Fairies immediately after her win. They stomped her down until she stopped moving and spitted on her. Then Star raised her title in the air as the crowd booed her in response.

"What sore losers.", Kyouko said. "It doesn't change anything, since Cirno is in the Gensokyian Championship Match at PCB now."

"I doubt that one of the fairies will be able to beat Miko though.", Ran added.

"We'll see about that..", Remilia said unsure. "The fairies surely will plan something to deal with their mighty opponent. The baka fairy is dead meat, though."

The camera went backstage.

* * *

Yukari was back in her office and did some paperwork again while drinking coffee.

This time, the Lunatic Rabbits, Reisen and Tewi, stormed in her room.

"Girls..", Yukari said with a sigh. "Can't you knock properly once?"

"Sorry for that, but it's very important!", Reisen said serious.

"Give us Momiji at PCB!", Tewi demanded and slammed her fist on Yukari's table.

"You want her in a 2vs1 Handicap Match?", Yukari asked.

"Well, this would be pretty unfair, wouldn't it?"

"After what she did to us last week, it's well deserved!", Reisen explained upset.

Tewi nodded approvingly.

The door opened again and Chen suddenly looked into the office.

"Yukari-sama! What have I done to you?..", she squeezed scared. "Why is it that fun for you destroy my dreams?"

"Destroying your dreams?", Yukari said laughing. "I'm sorry, Chen… but you're just to weak to fulfill them.

Your master will understand that after I'm done with her after PCB. But cheer up. You will fight at PCB too."

"I… will?" Chen said frightened. "Another Handicap match to punish me?"

"No, you will fight the Lunatic Rabbits in a Tornado-Tag-Team-Match alongside Momiji Inubashiri!"

"What!?", Reisen said outraged. "We don't want to hit Chen! We only want to destroy Momiji for what she has done."

"Well deal with it!", Yukari said and smiled fakely. "And now get out of my office, I need to finish this paperwork for the chairman. Hush Hush!"

As Chen and the rabbits left the office, Reisen coughed slightly.

"Chen, listen to me. We don't like how you got treated by Miss Yukari…

If you just stay out of the fight at PCB, we won't hurt you. So please.. there is no reason for you to get hurt again.."

"Thank… you!", Chen said intimidated and ran away.

"Pray that she'll do the right thing.", Tewi told to her partner. " I won't show mercy if she actually will help Momiji in the match."

* * *

Back in the ring.

" **Awakening Wolf's Instinct" by senpi**

 _The following match is scheduled for one fall!_ _First, from the Youkai Mountain, Momiji Inubashiri!_

Momiji entered the arena and the crowd booed her as she just smirked and ran to the ring.

She let out a deep wolf howling as she warmed herself up in the ring.

 **~ Love-coloured Master Spark (IN) by ZUN ~**

 _And her opponent, accompanied by Nitori Kawashiro, from the Eastern Wonderland, Marisa Kirisame!_

The crowd cheered as Marisa stepped out of the curtain and sent some piece signs to the crowd.

Nitori was hiding behind her and was slightly nervous, because of the crowd.

As Marisa entered the ring, Momiji immediately attacked her and hit her with a brain buster!

The bell rang.

"What an unfair move by Momiji!", Kyouko yelled outraged.

"I'll hope the rabbits will crush her at PCB.", Ran said angrily.

"You know that your stupid cat is her tag team partner, right?", Remilia said with a grin in her face.

"As long my beloved Chen won't attack the rabbits, they won't hurt her. So it's fine. And if you call her "stupid" one more time… I swear!"

Momiji stomped Marisa a few times and took her left arm in a Cross-Armbreaker.

Marisa was near the ropes so she crawled slowly to the western ropes and grabbed them with her right arm.

The ref had to count till 4, until Momiji finally let off her arm.

She then ran to the other side of the ring to take a run and clotheslined Marisa down, who couldn't get a break from beating.

The mage slid out of the ring and held her head in pain, as Momiji followed her and delivered a face buster to the hard ground of the arena.

She threw Marisa back in the ring and jumped on the southern-west Top Rope.

And jumped at Marisa with an elbow... who rolled out of the way.

Momiji crashed on the ground and held her elbow in pain.

She rolled out of the ring to get some momentum, as she realized that Nitori stood right next to her, scared.

She barked at the kappa, "What's your problem!? Don't look at me like that!" as Nitori hid behind the announce table in response, even more scared then before.

Momiji turned to the ring side as Marisa jumped on her in surprise. The thief mage threw her back into the ring and covered. 1... 2... Momiji kicked out.

Marisa went on the top rope for a quick master-spark... but Momiji got up and hit her with a Superplex from the top rope. Cover... 1... 2... Marisa kicked out.

The wolf-tengu couldn't believe it and argued with a ref, as Marisa rolled her up. 1... Momiji kicked out and tried to hit her with the Canadian Fall but Marisa dodged and tripped her up with the right leg.

She hit Momiji with a leg drop and jumped on top rope, but Momiji got up quicker then Marisa expected.

She jumped down and irish-whipped the wolf tengu as Momiji accidently crashed into the referee, sending him to the ground.

Marisa wanted to grab Momiji for a bodyslam, but the Wolf Tengu **raked her eyes** while the referee got slowly up and didn't see it, as the wolf tengu just rolled the hurt mage up afterwards. The referee then counted. 1... 2... 3!

 _Here's your winner! **Momiji Inubashiri!**_

"Wow! What an upset!", Kyouko said surprised. "Marisa didn't lost once before! What a great match!"

"This was a dirty win!", Ran shouted displeased. "It was indeed a great match, but the ending sucked. What a cheap eye rake... Disgusting!"

"Like I said, dirty wins always are the best!", Remilia chuckled amusedly. "I love when you rage over such trivial things. It was Marisa's fault in the first place for whipping Momiji into the ref."

"Grr...", Ran muttered a bit angry. "I'll just hope that Chen won't help her at PCB..."

Momiji celebrated herself as the crowd booed and slid out of the ring, putting her hands up.

Nitori held the hurt Marisa, who still rubbed her eyes in pain.

"Well, I just got some new information, guys.", Kyouko announced. "The next match will be the #1 Contender match for the Bordercontinental Championship. Who will face Satori Komeiji at PCB? Stay tuned!"

The camera went backstage.

* * *

Byakuren Hijiri drank tea with her entourage in her room as she raised her voice.

"Ichirin... Last week's lose was really pitiful. We can't afford it to lose to lowly Taoists!"

"I'm so sorry, Hijiri-sama!", Ichirin apologized and bowed down in shame. "Please give me another chance to correct my mistake! I'll challenge her again tonight and win!"

"You may say so, but are you really capable of defeating that saint?", Byakuren answered skeptical. "Maybe you're too weak for being one of my pupils. I may have overrated your talent."

"She's sooooo bad, we should ditch her!", Nue shouted grinning as Shou slapped her.

"Stop it, Nue!", Shou shouted at her angrily. "The buddism will ditch no follower and no good friend either." She turned to Ichirin. "Ichirin, me and Nazrin got your back tonight. Find that taoist and we'll take her down with some teamwork."

"Alright!", Ichirin said happily. "I'm counting on you!"

The nyunndou controller left the room to search for Miko as Byakuren sipped on her tea cup and smirked at Shou interested.

* * *

"Welcome back to our #1 Contenders Match!", Kyouko said happily. "I'm happy to announce to you that the bordercontinental champ herself, Satori Komeiji..."

"will commentate this match with us", Satori interrupted her and chuckled. "I guess, you just remain silent now since I know what you want to say anyways."

"That' not how commentating works..." Kyouko sighed as she went to the ring to announce.

" _The following triple threat match is scheduled for one fall! And it's for the #1 Contender for the Bordercontinental Championship!"_

" **Deaf to all but the Song (IN)" by ZUN**

 _First, approaching the ring, accompanied by Wriggle Nightbug, from the forest path near human village, Team Nineball-Member, Mystia Lorelei!"_

The night sparrow and the firefly walked out to the ring and made some stupid poses to get the crowd's favor, but only got booed.

"If she's my opponent, it will be a piece of cake to defend my title..." Satori said unimpressed. "These thoughts are about cooking not wrestling... what the hell!?"

" **~ Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke(IN) ~ " by ZUN**

" _And her opponents, first, from the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, Fujiwara no Mokou!"_

Mokou came out next and lit herself a cigarette and smoked it while she walked to the ring. The crowd cheered her as Mokou shook hands with the first row.

 **~ Flight of the Bamboo Cutter ~ Lunatic Princess (IN) ~ by ZUN**

" _And, last approaching the ring, accompanied by the Lunatic Rabbits, from Eientei, Kaguya Houraisan!"_

Kaguya, Reisen and Tewi came out and bowed before the crowd. They cheered them. Kaguya then pointed her finger towards Mokou, shouting an angry insult.

She slid into the ring and immediately started to punch Mokou in her face. The crowd gave a mixed reaction to this. The bell rang.

Mokou and Kaguya rolled around the ring and kept punching each other on the ground like they were having a catfight. Mystia laid herself on the ropes (like Tyler Breeze would do it, lel), enjoyed the show and just chilled.

Reisen and Tewi chanted her mistress name to fire her up, but Mokou freed herself from the ground and took her down with a quick Blaze Kick!

Cover... 1... 2... Mystia broke the cover and rolled Mokou up in surprise!

1... 2... Mokou kicked out and went for a Gutwrench Suplex.

She then covered Mystia... 1... 2... Mystia kicked out. Suddenly Kaguya hit Mokou with a clothesline from behind.

She jumped on the top rope. Princess Moonsault! Cover... 1... 2... Mystia broke the cover again and threw Kaguya into the middle of the western ropes.

She charged into her and hit her with the Grilled Lamprey! Cover... 1... 2... Mokou broke the cover this time and blaze kicked Mystia this time!" Cover... 1... 2...

"Well, next Kaguya will break the cover...", Satori said bored and yawned.

Kaguya broke the cover indeed and speared Mokou down. She went on top rope and hit the Princess Moonsault again.

But when she wanted to cover Mokou, Mystia rolled her up! 1... 2... 3!

" _Here's your winner and the #1 Contender for the Bordercontinental Championship! **Mystia Lorelei**!"_

Wriggle ran into the ring and hugged Mystia, who couldn't believe it. Kaguya was shocked that she was pinned by that roll and cursed. She speared Mokou in anger again and hit another Princess Moonsault before she left the ring along with the lunatic rabbits as the crowd booed her.

Mystia pointed at Satori, who just said... "Nothing but food in your head, it seems. You're no challenge for me." She dropped the headset down and left the arena with her title as Mystia yelled loud insults after her while Wriggle tried to calm her.

Suddenly Kaguya knocked them both down from behind and grabbed herself a microphone. Mystia and Wriggle rolled out of the ring, scared and ran backstage.

"I've had enough by now! That lose doesn't concern me that much, since Mokou didn't win either, but..." She pointed really enraged at Mokou. who's still lying on the ground, holding her stomach in pain.

"YOU! It's time that we end this farce, once and for all. At PCB, we'll face each other in an "I Quit"- Match without any Disqualifications.

Extreme Rules... yes, I'll will destroy you for the last time, Mokou... You better believe it."

She threw the microphone angry into Mokou's face and left with Reisen and Tewi backstage.

The crowd cheered about the announced match heavily.

The camera went backstage.

* * *

Ichirin stumbled into the Taoist's room and found Mononobe no Futo there, drinking tea and cleaned some dishes on a table.

"Hey, you!", she yelled at her. "Tell me, you taoist scum... Where is your boss?"

"Who are thee calling scum!?", Futo said surprised and looked angry at her. "I heard thee got destroyed by the crown prince last week.

Why should thee get the chance to fight her again!?"

"That was just luck... Pure Luck!", Ichirin explained angrily. "Look I need to correct this mistake, you know? So tell me... where is your "crown prince"?"

"Thou came for naught. She's not here tonight, I'm afraid.", Futo told her and nodded.

"Grr... is she afraid of me!?", Ichirin yelled and kicked some dishes from the table, where Futo sat. "What pitiful cowards you Taoists are, indeed!"

"Stahp!", Futo screamed as she saw the broken dishes at the ground. "That's enough. I shall smite thee instead of the crownprince tonight!

Nobody breaks my dishes, besides me, without consequences."

"Pff.. you...", Ichirin chuckled. "You got humilated in that battle royal last week... I saw everything of it. Pathetic! But I guess it's better then nothing. See you in the ring, sucker."

 **~ The Traditional Old Man and the Stylish Girl (UFO) by ZUN ~**

 _The following match is scheduled for one fall, first, approaching the ring, accompanied by **Shou Toramaru** and **Nazrin** , from the Myouren temple, **Ichirin Kumoi**!_

Ichirin, Shou and Nazrin came out as the crowd booed them wildly.

Ichirin got her golden rings in her hands and screamed "I've got this! Stop boo me! Don't let your hate consume your soul.

Clap for your spiritual idols! And feel the power of buddism!"

"Eh, yeah...", Ran said and facepalmed. "Never heard anything more stupid."

"What?", Remilia responded surprised. "These are the facts. A great speech indeed."

Ichirin slid in the ring and raised her hands and put her golden rings back in her robe.

 **~ Legend of the Great Gods ~ by ZUN**

 _And their opponent from Senkai, **Mononobe no Futo!**_

The crowd cheered.

Futo sailed into the Arena with her boat and threw some dishes to the ground. She then entered the ring and went on the top ropes to raise her hands, but Ichirin just assaulted her from behind with a backstabber. The bell rang.

"What a cheap shot by Kumoi...", Ran ranted angrily.

"All what I saw, was a good start, you whiny fox.", Remilia answered sighing.

Ichirin angrily kept stomping on Futo, who was lying helpless on the ground. The Taoist grabbed the near ropes as the referee told Ichirin on to let it slide. 1... 2... 3... 4...

The nyunndou controller let off at four and taunted the crowd.

"I'm awesome! Do you see my greatness now?"

Suddenly Futo surprised her from behind and rolled her up. 1... 2... Ichirin kicked out and turned angry to Futo, who surprised her with a super kick.

Cover. 1... 2... Ichirin kicked out again.

Futo started to sit on Ichirin and beat her up good. Punch after Punch followed till Ichirin stopped resisting.

Futo now ran to a corner and waited till Ichirin got to her feet again. Only to get surprised with the Throwing Dishes! She covered Ichirin afterwards...

But the ref didn't count, because Shou was arguing and distracted him. Unzan appeared behind Futo and took her into the Unzan Lock!

It didn't need long till she lost consciousness. Unzan disappeared again as Shou stopped arguing with the ref. Ichirin just rolled around and put her arm on Futo.

1... 2... 3!

" _Here's your winner, **Ichirin Kumoi!** "_

Shou and Nazrin walked into the ring and raised Ichirin's hands, who still was a bit groggy from the beating she suffered.

"Wow... How could this not have ended in a DQ for Ichirin?", Kyouko said surprised. "I've never seen so much dirty play to win a match... Futo had her finished!"

"The good old number's game!", Remilia said with a smirk and clapped for the Buddhists. "Chapeau, that was dirty on it's finest!"

Ran just smashed her head on the table in anger and barked like a dog.

"Want to eat some Pedigree to cool down, Foxy?", Remilia chuckled.

"...One more word and I swear you'll need to eat the whole crowd to ever be able to regenerate so much that you can trashtalk again, Bitch!", Ran responded screaming.

The camera went backstage.

* * *

Orin and Okuu warmed themselves up in the training room.

"Okay, it's time now.", Orin said after she looked at the clock hanging over the door of the room. "We'll get them this time with some dirty tactics...

Did you plant the trap before their locker room?"

"Yeah... I think I did...", Okuu responded and scratched her head.

"What do you mean, you think!?", Rin asked a bit shocked. "You'll better have planted them... We have to show that we're superior to these damn onis."

Orin looked around the room and searched for something.

"The heck..!?" Okuu, have you seen my towel? I want to take a quick shower before our match. I can't fight them sweaty after our workout!"

"Uh... don't know...", Okuu responded in thoughts. "Maybe you forgot it in our room?"

"Err... right...", Orin said and nodded. "I'll gonna take it. Get yourself ready by now, I won't need long."

She left the room as Okuu still was lost in thoughts. Suddenly her eyes got wide open.

"Uh oh... I just realized that...", she mumbled to herself as she heard a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHH! HOT, HOT, HOT! OKUU... You... Idiot..."

Okuu ran to their locker room as she saw a burned, unconscious Orin on the ground.

"Uh, oh...", she muttered guiltily. "I'm sorry, it appears that I got the wrong room."

Satori came passing by and shivered at the sight of Orin and Okuu.

"Utsuhooo, what have you done!?", she screamed and held Orin's head. "Your match will start in 5 minutes.

Get ready, Okuu... I'll bring her to safety and will join you instead of her tonight."

"Uh... okay!", Okuu said worried and went in the direction of the arena.

 **Pre-Battle Theme - Drunk as I Like (SWR) by ZUN**

 _The following Hardcore Tag Team Match is scheduled for one fall! First, approaching the ring, from Youkai Mountain, the Team of **Suika Ibuki and Yuugi Hoshiguma** , **the Drunken Onis!**_

The crowd gives a mixed reaction as the oni's slurred out into the arena and drank from their sake bottles. They trottled into the ring and kept drinking their liquors.

 **"Solar Sect of Mystic Wisdom ~ Nuclear Fusion (SA)" by ZUN**

 _And their opponents, first from the depths of hell, Utsuho Reijuji!_

Okuu entered the arena and waited sighing on the ramp for her partner and mistress.

 **"Satori Maiden ~ 3rd Eye" by ZUN**

 _And her tag team partner, from the palace of the earthspirits, she is the Bordercontinental Champion, Satori Komeiji!_

Satori entered the arena with her belt around her belly as the crowd gave a mixed reaction.

She joined Okuu on the ramp and the hell raven kneed before her. Satori gave a sign to stand up and they walked into the ring. Suika let her knuckles knack as the bell rang.

Suika and Okuu started the match.

The oni started to punch her opponent immediately as the hell raven countered and rammed her cannon arm into Suika's chest.

The oni fell back and coughed as Okuu threw her in the air and hit her with a cannon arm uppercut. Cover... 1... 2... Suika kicked out.

Okuu dragged the Oni into the corner and made the tag with her mistress. Satori jumped in and the two hit a Double Suplex on her.

Cover... 1... Suika kicked out and rolled quickly to the middle of the ring. Satori wanted to catch her but the oni kicked her into the face, causing her to fall back.

She jumped into the southern-east corner and made the tag with Yuugi.

The oni jumped out of the ring, took a chair from the timekeeper's area and slid back in the ring. Satori stepped back, a bit scared, and made the tag with Okuu.

The hell raven fearlessly ran towards Yuugi to hit the Nuclear Clothesline of Hell, but got hammered to the ground with a chair shot.

The oni smirked and put the chair between Okuu's head.

Then she made the tag with Suika, put her up and threw her right on the head of Okuu, causing to make her scream in pain!

Cover... 1... 2... , Okuu kicked out with last strength.

Suika got ready for the Knockout-Punch as Satori shook her head, left the ring side, took her title from the timekeeper's area and went towards the backstage area.

The crowd booed her wildly.

"I've read Okuu's mind ... there is no chance, that she will can counter that attack...", she told the crowd and then left the arena.

Okuu got up and Suika hit the knockout-punch!

"Good Night, Okuu!", Remilia said and laughed.

The oni then covered, 1... 2... 3!

 _Here are your winners, **The Drunken Onis!**_

"Well... Like the satori said...", Kyouko muttered and sighed. "No chance in hell!"

"There are some serious teamwork problems between Orin, Okuu and her mistress!", Ran said worriedly. "I'll hope they can fix them.

This could have been a less one-sided match..."

Suika and Yuugi were celebrating in the ring and mocked the unconscious Utsuho while drinking sake.

"And that already was our show for today!", Kyouko said in a sad tone. "Man, I still could watch more of these matches..."

Next week is the last week before our first PPV!", Ran added. "I wonder how heated the situation in the TWL will get!?"

"I'll just hope you get squashed at PCB, foxy!", Remilia said grinning as Ran immediately started to punch her.

They rolled on the ground and beat the crap out of each other as Kyouko and the security tried to divide them.

"Well... you see...", Kyouko muttered a bit annoyed. "The situation escalated a bit, but I hope that you'll watch next week again! See you!"

The screen faded out as Remilia hit Ran with the Gungnir letting her lay out cold as the security finally managed to stop her.

* * *

 **Results of the show:**

 **Match for a place in the Gensokyian Championship Match: Cirno def. Luna Child**

 **Momiji Inubashiri def. Marisa Kirisame**

 **#1 Contenders Match for the Bordercontinental Championship: Mystia Lorelei def. Kaguya Houraisan , Fujiwara no Mokou**

 **Ichirin Kumoi def. Mononobe no Futo**

 **Hardcore Tag Team Match: The Drunken Onis def. Utsuho Reijuji & Satori Komeiji**

* * *

 **Card for PCB:**

 **TWL Championship:** Byakuren Hijiri vs Reimu Hakurei

 **TWL Bordercontinental Championship:** Satori Komeiji (c) vs Mystia Lorelei

 **TWL Gensokyian Championship:** Star Sapphire(c) vs Toyosatomimi no Miko vs Cirno

 **TWL Tag Team Championship:** Marisa Kirisame & Nitori Kawashiro vs Team Nuesance

 **Tornado Tag Team Match:** The Lunatic Rabbits vs Momiji Inubashiri and Chen

 **"I quit"- Extreme Rules-Match:** Kaguya Houraisan vs Fujiwara no Mokou

 **Cage Match:** Ran Yakumo vs Yukari Yakumo

* * *

 **So, i will continue this fanfic after christmas. Merry Christmas to everyone 3**


	5. Show 4: Egoism of the lazy Shrine Maiden

**Eientei – 5 hours before the beginning of the TWL-Show.**

Orin was standing before a bed, where Okuu was lying. Her neck was heavily bandaged and she was sleeping.

Suddenly a woman with a blue-red dress and blue hair joined her in the room.

"Doktor! How is Okuu doing?", the hell cat asked worriedly.

"Well, Mrs. Orin…", Dr. Eirin Yagokoro told her a bit hesitantly. "These neck injuries were not too severe, but she needs to rest for at least 2 weeks."

"Damn these onis!", Orin cursed and turned to the sleeping Utsuho. "Don't worry, Okuu. I will avenge you!"

* * *

 **1 hour before show begin, Youkai Mountain, TWL-Backstage-Rooms -**

Aya Shameimaru entered the office of Yukari Yakumo.

"Yo, Yakumo, why you wanted to speak with me?"

"We need an interviewer for our show.", The Youkai of Boundaries answered. "See, all the good show outside of Gensokyo have at least 1 or 2, so I thought we need them too."

"Well…", Aya answered hesitantly. "Your offer is appreciated but I'm already working for my newspaper company Bunbunmaru News."

"You can use our show for your articles too. I mean… it's the talk of the town lately in all over Gensokyo."

"Can't deny that, though…" Aya answered and kept thinking. "Alright! I'll do it!"

"Much obliged, Miss Shameimaru!", Yukari said smiling. "You'll have a colleague as interviewer, I'll send her over in a while. Here are your keys for a room in the backstage."

"Thanks...", Aya said a bit suspicious. "A colleague, huh? Well as long as she or he won't get in my way of interviewing, I don't mind."

She left the office of the GM afterwards.

* * *

 **Welcome to the fourth episode of the TWL – The Touhou-Wrestling-League!**

Today from Youkai Mountain! I'm your host, Kyouko Kasodani! And with me today are, like always, my commentary partners, Remilia Scarlet and the lovely Ran Yakumo!"

"Hello, dear fans! Let me all hug you for visiting our lovely show again!" Ran said happily and winked to the crowd, who cheered her wildly.

"I'm dripping on your trail of slime… how pitiful…", Remilia ranted disgusted.

"Shut up, you're always so rude!", Ran answered displeased. "Can't you really be nice for at least one time?"

…

…

"No."

 **~Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea~ (UNL) by ZUN**

A girl with red hair and a Chinese looking green dress came out of the backstage with a microphone.

A grey-haired maid followed her sighing.

"My name is Hong Meiling, I am a certified gatekeeper and a bonafide stud and you can't teach that!", the red head announced.

"And this is Sakuya Izayoi. She can stop time with her watch and you can't teach that!"

Behind them, a little blond girl with red dress and wings with crystals stepped to the arena

"And this is Flandre Scarlet! And she's a vampire and strong as…wait a moment…"

"Little Mistress!?" , Sakuya said shocked. "What are you doing here!?

"Everyone is gone…",Flandre answered sadly. "Nobody is there to play with me anymore!

Sister seems to have so much fun, playing the big bully. I want to have fun too! Patchy won't play with me and her familiar broke after I played with her. Why can I be part of this show too?"

"Guys…", Remilia whispered to her announcer colleagues, breaking kayfabe.

"I guess I have to go. We can't let her run loose here."

The two others nodded.

"China, Sakuya… your debut match has to wait, let's bring Flandre back to mansion alright?"

"Yes, mistress!", Sakuya answered saluting and Meiling took Flandre on her back.

"Look, Flan! I'll play with you, ok?", she said smiling while Flandre started to laugh in joy.

"Let's just get back to the mansion for now, alright?"

The little vampire on her back nodded and the four left the arena.

* * *

"I've read a mail that I just got from the chairman that we get a substitute for Remilia as commentator tonight!", Kyouko announced seriously. "But first let's move on to our second match… well, actually it's the first match now."

 **"Satori Maiden ~ 3rd Eye (SA)" by ZUN**

 _First, from the Palace of Earth Spirits, she's the TWL Bordercontinental Champion, Satori Komeiji!_

Satori came out to the arena as the crowd booed her. She rubbed her 3rd Eye and just whispered silently to herself: "I caaaaan't hear you!"

She entered the ring and raised her title as the crowd booed her again.

"Heian Alien (UFO)" by ZUN

 _And her opponent, accompanied by Minamitsu Murasa, from the Myouren Temple, Nue Houjuu!_

Murasa and Nue came out of the backstage area and taunted that crowd, who booed them wildly. They entered the ring and raised their weapons (Anchor and Trident) in the air.

Then, Nue gave Murasa, who left the ring afterwards, her trident and pointed at the smirking Satori, who yawned disinterestedly.

The bell rang.

Nue immediately speared Satori down! Cover… 1… 2… Satori kicked out at 2 and a half.

Surprised by the quick aggression, the satori crawled to the ropes to recover, but Nue assaulted her from behind and took her up and threw her into the south-east turnbuckle of the ring.

"What a merciless aggression here from Nue against the Bordercontinental Champion! This Buckle Bomb was brutal!", Kyouko screamed.

Satori held her neck in pain as Nue ran towards her and kicked her in the head.

Cover… 1… 2… Satori kicked out.

The nue laughed and told the crowd: "That's the power you get for following Hijiri-sama!"

She then grabbed the satoris leg but got countered and kicked in the face.

Satori got herself up and speared Nue down!

She then took her and delivered the buckle bomb to Nue!

After that, she ran towards her and kicked her down.

Cover… 1… 2... Nue kicked out.

"My, she copied all the moves that Nue used against her.", Ran said impressed.

"Well, isn't that a bit lame?", Kyouko asked a bit bored.

As Nue got up, Satori prepared to deliver the Dark Portal… and she hit it!

Murasa wanted to distract the referee, but Satori saw this, jumped on the ropes and splashed her down!

She then reentered the ring and pinned Nue. 1… 2… Nue kicked out!

Satori couldn't believe it and argued with the referee. She showed him 3 fingers as he shook his head and showed her only 2.

Suddenly Nue rolled her up with a Victory Roll!

1… 2… 3!

 _Here's your winner, **Nue Houjuu!**_

Nue quickly fled out of the ring and Murasa ran to her to held the exhausted nue.

The ghost raised her partner's hands as Nue grinned at Satori, while she panted a bit hurt.

Satori just slammed her fist on the ground of the ring and sighed.

"Always the numbers game in Team Buddism…", Ran ranted displeased. "A true Nuesance indeed."

"No Remi here to argue over that pun…", Kyouko said a bit sad. "It feels strange…"

Satori took her title from the timekeeper's area and flew out of the arena, frustrated.

The camera went backstage.

* * *

"Damn it!", Orin hissed after she had watched that match. "The underground keeps losing… What a shame! But I have to be strong. For Okuu's sake! I need to speak with the general manager for a match request at PCB."

As Orin opened the room door to the floor of the backstage area, Suika stood before her, grinning, and knocked her out once more!

"IIII looooove it! Suiiiika!", a by standing Yuugi slurred in joy.

"It's just so much fun to knock this cat out.", Suika told her and laughed. "I'll get addicted to this!"

* * *

Reimu Hakurei polished her shoes as Marisa and Nitori entered her room.

"Hey, Reimu!", the thief mage greeted her friend as Nitori hid behind her.

"Yo.", the shrine maiden answered rudely. "What do you want?"

"I'm just telling you that we've got a match tonight," Marisa answered sighing.

"The Yakumo general manager said so. You, me and Nitori against Byakuren Hijiri,

Ichirin Kumoi and Shou Torumaru in a six man tag team match as Main Event."

"I'm not interested, thank you!", Reimu refused impolitely and continued to polish her shoes.

"It's not like you can refuse, you know?", Marisa answered and scratched her head.

"But it's a waste of time. I will crush Hijiri next week and win a title for it. I'll get nothing for kicking her ass tonight, but an unnecessary exercise."

"My, my, Reimu..."

Yukari appeared suddenly from a gap and shook her finger in front of her face.

"I may have to remind you, why I PAY you scoundrel so well."

"Tsk", the shrine maiden muttered. "Alright... I'll do it. But I do it only for the money. You better hold my paycheck ready. After I won this match, I'll come and grab it immediately!"

Yukari smiled satisfied and went back through her gap.

"Come on, Reimu!", Marisa asked her depressed. "You only do it for the money? Not for your best friend too?"

"Yes... and now get lost, I have to mentally prepare myself for this nuisance. Urgh..."

Marisa sent her angry look and snorted displeased as she left the room with a still scared Nitori, who didn't even let out one word the entire segment.

* * *

 **"Maniacal Princess" by ZUN**

" _Please welcome our substitute commentator, Kotohime!"_

"Sup, girls. The great princess of Gensokyo and police officer of justice Kotohime has arrived to commentate this circus show with you!", Kotohime said to her announcer colleagues after she sat down at Remilia's place.

"Oh god, why it had to be her!?", Ran said displeased and facepalmed.

"Oh, I know... It's hard to concentrate on this show if there is such a beautiful and stunning member of royalty nearby.

But don't worry... I'm not "boys only" if you know what I mean..."

"Stop talking... please..." Ran begged her annoyed. "First of all... you're NOT a princess. And you're not a police officer either. Heck, Gensokyo has no police force. Second, this is wrestling, NOT a circus! And you're creeping me out with this crazy love talk. Just..."

"Girls, stop this... our next match is starting!", Kyouko intervened as Ran stopped and talking and tried to calm herself.

 **"Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke" by ZUN**

 _The following match is scheduled for one fall! First, approaching the ring, from the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, Fujiwara no Mokou!"_

The crowd cheered Mokou stepped out of the backstage, kneeled and lit herself a cigarette. She smoked it delightfully as she entered the ring and threw the stub outside of the ring.

"Lunatic Eyes ~ Invisible Full Moon (IN)" by ZUN

" _And her opponent, from Eientei, accompanied by Kaguya Houraisan and Tewi Inaba, Reisen "Udongein" Inaba!"_

Reisen and Tewi ran out of the backstage and shook hands with fans who cheered them.

Kaguya slowly walked behind them, took a chair and sat next to the announce table.

The bell rang as Reisen and Mokou started to brawl.

"Oh! You're a princess too, right?" Kotohime asked Kaguya enthusiastically. "Being royalty is hard, isn't it! Always these burdens of these citizens to solve. But fret not! The voice of justice is here! Since I'm the glorious Police Officer-Commentating-Princess, I can handle everything easy, so just stay silent, okay? There is no reason to have two princesses here."

"That... doesn't make any sense.", Kaguya said and scratched her head.

"It doesn't right?" , Ran said and sighed. "I believe she's beyond mad."

"Madness...", Kotohime muttered in thoughts. "THIS IS GENSOKYOOOOOOO!"

Kyouko, Kaguya und Ran threw away her headset in shock of the loud outburst of the so-called princess.

Reisen ran to ring side and looked over to the standing trio, checking if her mistress was still alright.

"REALLY?", Ran screamed outraged. "You had to make the lamest and oldest quotation, had you?"

"You don't appreciate my motivational cry of justice?", Kotohime answered and smiled.

Ran just went on Kotohime's throat as Kyouko tried to bring order into the arena and wanted to start commentating the match as Reisen got hit by a blaze kick from Mokou after she turned around!

Cover...1... 2... 3!

 _Here's your winner!_ _ **Fujiwara no Mokou!**_

Mokou sighed, lit herself a cigarette, hit the retreating Kaguya with a running bulldog and fled from the angry princess afterwards.

"Well... that was weird.."; Kyouko said depressed. "Sorry for that, I call the security to separate those two.

I give the word to our new interviewer Aya Shameimaru, representing Bunbunmaru News!"

The camera switches backstage.

* * *

"Hello, hello, dear fans and viewers of the TWL!", Aya yelled smiling in her mic. "

I'm Aya Shameimaru, representing Bunbunmaru News! Today I'll speak with the cheery forgotten Umbrella! Kogasa Tatara!"

Aya held the microphone in front of her, but there was nobody.

"Huh!? Where is she?" A finger tapped on Aya's back.

"Boo~", whispered Kogasa in her ear as the tengu just turned around and looked at her grim.

"I can see it in your face! You're totally scared!", the karakasa laughed.

"Yeah.. totally...", Aya muttered and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what's up with you? You have no real feud and only lost until now. People say already you're just fodder for the stars of the roster. What do think about it."

"Well.. these people didn't witness true terror yet!", Kogasa told her and grinned.

I lost my two matches, yes. But it was never one vs one! Nazrin dragged me down in the tag match and I got betrayed by that damn oni in the battle royal!

No one can take me easy down in an 1 vs 1 match, believe me. They better be scared when they see that "Kogasa Tatara" is their opponent. After I'm done with them, they may can't even wrestle ever again. Boooo~"

The human girl disappeared and the umbrella flew away.

"Well that was weird...", Aya mumbled confusedly. "Anyway back to you, Kyouko."

* * *

Back at the ring, the situation was solved, A bruised Kotohime and Ran sat next to Kyouko as the Yamabiko spoke up.

"Thank you, Aya! Well, the things here did calm down here by now."

"I should have you arrested! That's treason against Gensokyo's Royalty.", Kotohime hissed as Kyouko gave her a little slap.

"Stop by now, both of you... I'm sick of it", Kyouko yelled angry as the echo's did cause pain in the ears of the Kitsune and the maniacal princess.

"Alright, alright...", both said and nodded sighing as a music kicked in.

 **"Awakening Wolf's Instinct" by senpi**

 _Please welcome to the ring, from Youkai Mountain, Momiji Inubashiri._

Momiji came out to the arena and let a deep howl out as the crowd booed her.

She held a microphone in her palm and entered the ring.

"So, last week, I destroyed Marisa Kirisame without putting in much effort. I should get a shot at one of the single titles for that, but no. I get punished and have to face two bloody rabbits, who are pathetic losers."

The crowd booed her wildly.

"And on top of that farce...", the wolf tengu continued. "I've got this good-for-nothing cat shikigami as a partner, who isn't supposed to help me at all!"

"Yes, because you're a douchebag.", Ran shouted angry in her headset. "You didn't destroy anything with that cheap eye rake last week. You're as full of yourself like that undeserved Gensokyian Champion Star."

"But it's fine...", Momiji continued her speech after a short break. "Since I can demolish these rabbits all by myself with no sweat. You see... compared with the training I had with our dear Lord Tenma... this will be a piece of cake. But I'm not only here to brag about an obvious victory. I'm actually here to call out my tag team partner for this Friday, Chen! So please, Chen... come to ring."

"Don't do it!", Ran shouted. "She'll only abuse you! CHEEEEEEEN!"

"Shut up, she wants to form an alliance of justice!", Kotohime interrupted Ran's outburst. "What's wrong about that, Momiji is obviously the shining knight, who want to propose to her princess! Your beloved Chen!"

"Just... stop...!", Ran barked angrily. "Don't ship my beloved Chen with anyone... besides me!"

 **"Diao ye Zong" by ZUN**

Chen slowly walked out to ring with a microphone, looking a bit scared.

"Wh-What do you want from me?", Chen stuttered nervously in her microphone.

"I want to appeal to your honor!", Momiji explained. "Why wouldn't you fight with me at PCB?"

"Be-Because you're disrespectful to these people and the other hard-working athletes!", Chen answered hesitantly. " And you ruined their title shot... You... kinda deserve a punishment I guess..."

"That doesn't sound very convinced.", Momiji said to her and grinned. "Yes, it's true. I think these people...", Momiji pointed at the crowd, "are stupid idiots. The crowd booed her loud.

"Yes and I do anything to win. A tengu doesn't let any chance to claim victory slide. What's the problem with that. You see, fact is: I'm a winner! What about you? You didn't win a thing until now. That match against the jobber team of fairies, bugs and shit doesn't count, because you're stalking master won it for you."

"That's kinda true, though...", Chen muttered saddened.

"Yes, isn't it?", Momiji said with a confident smile. "But think about it.. teaming up with me, a glorious winner! We could easily defeat those rabbits and aim for the tag titles afterwards? You just can't lose with a true tengu warrior on your side..."

"No, Chen!", Ran yelled pleading. "Don't fall for her lies! She'll only use you."

"I...", Chen whispered quietly. "I kinda want to be a winner..."

The crowd shouted: "Don't do it!" in unison.

 **"Lord Usa's Elemental Flag" by ZUN**

Tewi Inaba suddenly runs out with a microphone and shouted:

"Chen! Be very aware of the consequences of your next words...

Reisen may be a softy, but I already predicted the outcome of this match-up. If you really want to team up with that dirty wolf, I will put you out of business personally, for your own good."

"I...", Chen muttered nervously as Momiji told her to be silent.

"Well, Tewi Inaba...", the wolf tengu answered with a dirty smirk. "That were some big threats, but I'll think you're only sprouting hot air.

Let's make a deal... You will face Chen 1vs1, right now... If you win, our match at PCB will be a handicap match. But if Chen wins tonight, it's gonna be a 2vs2 Tornado Tag!"

"You can't just decide a match-up by your own!", Tewi shouted angry as suddenly a gap opened and an arm doing the thumb's up sign came through it.

Momiji chuckled amusedly. "Apparently the general manager agrees, so let's do it! Get a ref out here!"

Tewi really was annoyed but didn't back down and entered the ring for the fight, as a hesitating Chen did the same. Momiji left the ring and watched the fight nearby.

The bell rang.

Tewi immediately started to punch Chen furiously. The cat shikigami retreated to the south-east corner of the ring, but got clotheslined into the turnbuckle. Tewi kicked her down to the corner ground and ran to the ropes to hit a running dropkick.

Cover… 1… 2… Chen kicked out!

Tewi went up on the turnbuckle to prepare for her Flying Rabbitcanrana as Momiji got near the corner. Tewi noticed that and hit her with the Flying Rabbitcanrana!

She went back in the ring and wanted to clothesline Chen again, but the cat ducked and rolled her up.

1… Tewi kicked out. Momiji got up outside of the ring and wanted to enter the ring in rage.

The ref held her back as Tewi hit Chen with a neck breaker and covered.

But no one counted since the ref was busy.

Tewi released the cover and went to the ref to argue with him. Momiji did let go of the ref, as Tewi turned back to Chen… only to get surprised with the Honk Honk Twister!"

Cover… 1… 2… 3!

" _Here's your winner, Chen!"_

"Whoa… not bad.", Kotohime noted. "That was quite the tactical assault attack. Well, the end justifies the means. Momiji and Chen are a great team of justice."

"CHEEEEEEEN!", Ran screamed. "You just should have yourself pinned! Why you trust in Momiji!"

"I'm… sorry, Ran-sama…", Chen answered after she was given a mic. "I want to be a winner. So please… support me in my actions! And defeat Yukari-sama for me at PCB!"

"I will beat her… but…", Ran said totally freaked out. "She'll only use you."

Ran pointed at Momiji angrily. "I dare you, wolf tengu. If you have any ill will towards my shikigami, I will crush you!"

Momiji grabbed Chen's Mic and answered. "Don't worry, it's quite the opposite. I will make her a champion… together with me."

Ran nodded and watched the grinning Momiji leave with Chen critically eyed.

"Well, we got another interview by our second interviewer.", Kyouko announced.

"Actually, it's an online interview. Stay tuned! Hatate, the stage is yours."

* * *

"Hello, dear viewers! My name is Hatate Himekaidou, representing Kakashi Spirit News.", the purple skirt wearing Tengu introduced herself.

"And I'm in the locker room with my T-Pad (basically the Tengu I-Pad). My guest tonight is the one and only Ming Lee from Twitch!"

"Gleetings, evelyone!", Ming Lee said with a cheerful voice as his face was seen through a skype conference of the T-Pad.

"So Mr. Lee, did you enjoy the evening this far?" Hatate asked curiously.

"Sule! It's gleat!"

"HATATE! What are YOU doing here!?", screamed a voice from the interviewer room's door.

Aya Shameimaru angrily walked towards Hatate as Ming Lee hung up the skype conversation, totally scared.

"Ah, Aya! Didn't Lady Yukari tell you?", Hatate asked her surprised.

"Telling me what?" Aya asked skeptically.

"That you have a coworker on the show!" Hatate answered smiling.

"Now that you mention… I think she said something about that…", Aya murmured in thoughts. "But why it had to be you of all people?"

"Don't be so sour.", Hatate said in a saddened tone. "I can learn all your tricks from you and we will be a super team!"

"I decline…", Aya said in a cold voice and left the room immediately. "I don't need any "friend" who works for a different newspaper.

I won't teach you a thing, good day, Ma'am!"

Hatate looked after her and started to chuckle.

"If you won't teach me… I will observe you. No one will come between you and me, Aya! Believe me…ehehehe!"

The camera then switched in the Buddist's room.

* * *

Byakuren and her followers were sitting around a small table and drank tea together.

"Ichirin, I'm glad that my faith in you wasn't for naught.", Byakuren said to her servant and took a sip of her tea cup. "But I expect still more of you. You have to go for a title. You see the Taoist leader gets a shot at the Gensokyian title and no one of us. Probably because she defeated you 2 weeks ago. Obviously I'm kinda annoyed of this situation."

"Urgh…", Ichirin said depressed. "I have no… chance to get in this title match before PCB, have I?"

"Well…", Byakuren said and sipped from her tea cup. "Actually I talked with Lady Yukari earlier. Since you won last week against the subordinate of Miko, you'll get the chance to join the Gensokyian Title Match, if we win the match tonight."

"No problem!"; Ichirin said cocky. "We'll crush them! Shou, let's do our best to support Hijiri-sama!"

Shou nodded while she drank from her tea cup.

"There is another condition.", Byakuren announced calmly. "We have to pin Reimu in this match for the victory. The kappa and the mage don't count."

"No sweat!", bragged Ichirin confident. "There is no need for you to get your hands dirty! Shou and I will defeat them without a flaw."

"I'm skeptical about that…", Shou said and put her empty tea cup on the table. "I had to save your ass last week. And then it was only the subordinate… Better to play it safe, you know what I'm saying?"

"Nonsense I had everything under control! We've got this! ", Ichirin answered angrily. "Hijiri-sama, it's time."

"Well then." Hijiri said and stood up. "Let us proceed to cleanse another bunch of fools."

The camera switched to the ring.

* * *

" _The following 6-man-tag team match is scheduled for one fall."_

 **~ Emotional Skyscraper ~ World's End by Demetori ~**

" _First, approaching the ring, the team of Byakuren Hijiri, Ichirin Kumoi and Shou Toramaru, the Myouren Temple Buddists!"_

The crowd booed wildly as the three entered the arena and slowly walked to the ring.

Ichirin held the previously used tea can in her right hand, while Shou presented her pagoda to the crowd and shouted: "Join us! Join the great teachings of the buddism!"

They entered the ring afterwards and waited for their opponents.

 **~ Dichromatic Lotus Butterfly ~ Ancients by ZUN ~**

"And their opponents, the team of Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame and Nitori Kawashiro!

The crowd gave a mixed reaction. Reimu ran out of the arena and screamed "DONATE TO MY SHRINE!" as the crowd booed her. She jumped in the ring slightly disgusted by the crowd and threatened her opponents as Marisa and Nitori throttled to the ring and sighed while the crowd cheered them.

The bell then rang. Ichirin and Marisa started the match.

Marisa and Ichirin dueled themselves in a test of strength, which Marisa won and she threw Ichirin in the south-east corner to the other Buddists. Ichirin a bit surprised tagged in Shou, who entered the ring and punched Marisa, who punched back. Shou grabbed her and hit the belly-to-suplex. As Marisa got up, Shou went for a clothesline, but Marisa dodged and hit Shou with a super kick. Cover… 1… Shou kicked out. Marisa irish-whipped her into her team's corner and tagged in Reimu, who immediately tagged in Nitori. Marisa left the ring a bit angered and started arguing with Reimu. Nitori watched them worried after she entered the ring as Shou lifted her up from behind and hit the Bishamonten Dream Slam! Cover… 1… 2… Ichirin broke the cover!

"What are you doing!?", she ranted at Shou, we have to pin the shrine maiden for the title shot!"

Shou nodded as Reimu and Marisa climbed back up to the ropes in the ring and Nitori used the distraction and tagged Marisa in.

The Mage immediately jumped on Shou from the top rope and released a nearly endless stream of punches on her.

Ichirin wanted to help her but Nitori went back in the ring and they clotheslined each other down at the same time.

Shou stopped resisting after a short time and Marisa pinned her. 1... 2... Byakuren broke the cover!

The ref sent her out of the ring and argued with her as Unzan appeared and locks Marisa in the Unzan Lock! She passed out after a short time and the nyuundou disappeared. Shou dragged herself in Byakuren's direction and makes the tag.

The saint grabbed Marisa and threw her on Reimu to force the tag.

The mage and the lazy Miko fell out of the ring. Reimu got angry and reentered the ring.

"Who do you think you are?", she ranted at Byakuren. "You're no match for me, I only need 50 per cent of my full streeeeee..."

Byakuren took her up and delivered the Emotionless Skyscraper on her.

Cover... 1... 2... 3!

 _Here are your winners! **The Myouren Buddists!**_

"Wow, what an amazing match!", Kyouko screamed in joy.

"Wow, what an cocky, pathetic attitude from Reimu.", Ran ranted. "I normally hate these buddhists, but Reimu deserved that so much!"

"Justice has been served!", Kotohime added smiling.

"That means... Ichirin is in the Gensokyian Title Match at PCB!", Kyouko said surprised.

"Fatal 4 Waaaaay!"

"I can't wait until Friday!", Kotohime said in a singing voice. "This will be a great debut for the PPV-Series!"

"Too bad you won't commentate at PCB anymore.", Ran said grinning. "Honestly I prefer Remi over you imposter princess."

"Aww... Objection!", Kotohime replied sad.

"Overruled!", Ran chuckled with a sadistic voice.

"Well that was our show for today. I hope you enjoyed it. We see each other in 4 days at the Perfect Cherry Blossom PPV!", Kyouko said and winked in the camera.

The camera faded out afterwards...

* * *

Backstage, Yukari's office, after the show:

"Urgh...", Orin said exhausted and held her head in pain. "Lady Yukari..."

"Oh, Orin?", Yukari said smiling. "What can I do for you?"

"Listen..." the demon cat answered. "I have enough! Okuu is hurt, I get assaulted by the oni 24/7... Just give me them at PCB... in a normal Handicap match. I need some revenge."

Yukari sighed. "I'm afraid you will lose again anyways... so why should I give our viewers such a boring match?"

"Please... trust me... I will win!", Orin begged and coughed some blood.

"...Fine", Yukari said hesitating. "You can kick off the show. Atleast it will be a good laugh again."

"Hrmph... just wait! I'll get my revenge! Once and for all!", Orin exclaimed and left the office angrily.

"Hmm..", Yukari murmured in thoughts.

"This'll be a very packed show. Let's see how it turns out. Atleast my match against Ran won't last long."

* * *

 **Results of the show:**

 **Hong Meiling & Sakuya Izayoi vs Wriggle Nightbug and Rumia (cancelled, no contest)**

 **Nue Houjuu (w. Minamitsu Murasa) def. Satori Komeiji**

 **Fujiwara no Mokou def. Reisen Udongein Inaba (w. Kaguya Houraisan)**

 **Chen (w. Momiji Inubashiri) def. Tewi Inaba (Alignment Switch: Chen - Heel)**

 **The Myouren Buddists (Byakuren, Ichirin and Shou) def. Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame and Nitori Kawashiro**

* * *

 **Card for PCB:**

 **TWL Championship: Byakuren Hijiri vs Reimu Hakurei**

 **TWL Bordercontinental Championship: Satori Komeiji (c) vs Mystia Lorelei**

 **TWL Gensokyian Championship: Star Sapphire(c) vs Toyosatomimi no Miko vs Cirno vs Ichirin Kumoi**

 **TWL Tag Team Championship: Marisa Kirisame & Nitori Kawashiro vs Team Nuesance**

 **Handicap Match: Rin Kaenbyou vs The Drunken Onis**

 **Tornado Tag Team Match: The Lunatic Rabbits vs Momiji Inubashiri & Chen**

 **"I quit"- Extreme Rules-Match: Kaguya Houraisan vs Fujiwara no Mokou**

 **Cage Match: Ran Yakumo vs Yukari Yakumo**

* * *

 **AN: So, the next show will be PCB. Who do you think will win which match? Give me your predictions :)**

 **As always I'm happy for reviews and feedback. Stay tuned for the next show!**


	6. PPV 1: PCB - Part 1

**Well, hello. Iffy here, it's been a while, but here is the first half of PCB.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

 **2 hours before the start of PCB**

Nitori Kawashiro was nervously walking around the backstage area.

She knew that she wasn't an useful team member for Marisa in their previous matches.

"I need… to calm myself!", she muttered to herself. "Today it's for the titles! I can't be scared of the crowd and our enemies! Marisa counts on me!"

She closed her eyes and took a long breath. "...Alright! Let's do this. Time to get ready for the battle."

Nitori walked through the hallway with a serious look in her face. Suddenly a locker room door behind her was slammed open.

As the Kappa turned around, she got surprised by Nue with the Dark Portal and was out cold.

"Nice motivational speech…", the nue giggled. "Sorry to ruin your 5 seconds of bravery, but I have other plans for you."

She dragged the unconscious Nitori into her locker room and closed the door with a nasty smile on her face.

* * *

"It's time", Kyouko Kasodani whispered calmly.

"Time to fight!", Ran said smiling.

"Time to tear each other apart!", Remilia yelled with enthusiasm.

"Time to settle feuds! For Justice!", Kotohime shouted.

"Wait… what are you doing here?", Ran asked shocked.  
"We already have an heel commentator! Remi is back! No need for an insane, self-declared princess to babble nonsense!"

"I asked Yukari-sama! I'm allowed to commentate, because the TWL Community gave my commentating really good Ratings.  
But why would I be a heel!? Look, I'm not a bad princess, I'm not a good princess. I'm THE princess! Do you understand that!?"

"Whoa, sick counter, Roman Kotohime!", the kitsune answered in a taunting voice. "But it fits, you're nearly as overhyped as the real deal!",

"Shut up, you're both annoying as hell", Remilia yelled angry. "I want to see matches, not a rose war between you two idiots!"

"True words, Remi!", Kyouko added and continued to announce.  
"Welcome to Perfect Cherry Blossom short PCB, the first PPV of the TWL, live from the Hakurei Shrine!  
The first match is about a rivalry which was really onesided up to this point."

"Yeah, you're talking about the hell cat and the onis right?", Remilia chuckled.  
"They knocked Orin out for good for several times and hurt her partner so badly that she can't compete at the moment."

"Will tonight be Orin's day of retribution!?", Kyouko continued in a loud voice.

"I really doubt, she'll win a handicap match against them!", Ran said and shook her head. "All the onis need is ONE PUUUUNCH!"

"These references make me sick!", Remilia yelled annoyed as music kicked in.

 **Pre-Battle Theme - Drunk as I Like (SWR) by ZUN**

 _The following Handicap Match is scheduled for one fall!  
First, approaching the ring, from Youkai Mountain, the Team of __**Suika Ibuki and Yuugi Hoshiguma**_ _,_ _ **the Drunken Onis!**_

Suika and Yuugi entered the stage with 2 sake bottles and drank a huge amount while they walked to the ring.  
Suika clenched her fist and showed the fans that she was ready for another knockout punch.  
The crowd gave them a mixed reaction but definitely more boos.

 **Corpse Voyage-Be of good cheer! ~(SA) by ZUN**

 _And their opponent, from the depths of hell,_ _ **Rin Kaenbyou!**_

Orin entered the stage as the crowd gave her a mixed reaction aswell, but with slightly more cheers.  
She took a deep breath and ran to the ring, where she put her hands in the air and pointed her finger at the grinning Suika, who stood in the opposite corner.

The bell rang. Suika started for the "Drunken Onis" and went for a early knockout punch, but Orin predicted that move,  
dodged it and put Suika into a side headlock.  
The oni quickly powered out and threw Orin face-first into the turnbuckle. Then she hit a german suplex and stomped her opponent a few times.

She raised her hand afterwards and grabbed her sake bottle from outside the ring, as the fans booed her.

"Suika really is a powerhouse.", Ran said impressed. "Such brute strength!"

"That cat gets demolished in this match, like I expected…", Remilia said grinning.

Suika reentered the ring and kicked Orin in the stomach. The hell cat rolled out of the ring in pain and stumbled into the barricade to recover.  
The oni followed her immediately and crushed her head onto the barricade. Orin was leaning on the barricade and panted heavily.

Suika took a run up to ram Orin through the barricade, but Orin surprisingly managed to roll away as the Drunken Loli crashed into the barricade and seemed to be out cold!

"HUGE miscalculation by Suika here!", Kyouko shouted in surprise.

Yuugi tried to stop Orin's regaining of momentum, but got struck down by a clothesline from the Hell cat.

Then, Orin grabbed Suika on the neck and threw her back into the ring.

Cover… 1… 2… Suika kicked out.

Rin was feeling confident now. She got herself ready for the Corpse in the Making as Suika got up… and she did hit it!

Cover… 1… 2… Yuugi slid in the ring and broke the cover.

The referee shouted angrily at Yuugi and Orin used this distraction and jumped immediately at her throat.  
Then Orin irish-whipped the oni through the ropes which caused Yuugi to crash face-first on the ground.  
She turned back to Suika afterwards… only to get surprised by a knockout-punch!

Cover… 1… 2… 3!

 _Here are your winners!_ _ **Suika Ibuki and Yuugi Hoshiguma, The Drunken Onis!**_

"The cat did give them quite the fight…" Ran said impressed.

"…but it's futile to resist the unevitable Knockout-Punch!", Remilia said laughing.

"The Punch and Orin are destined for each other!", Kotohime added happily.

"Yeah yeah…", Kyouko muttered as suddenly Yuugi grabbed the knocked-out Orin and put her in the Drunkenmaster Lock!  
"Wait guys, do you see that!?"

"What a horrifying assault!" Ran screamed displeased. "You've won! No need to inflict more punishment to the poor cat."

Suika and Yuugi laughed while Orin was shaking around in pain of the Drunkenmaster Lock as suddenly someone ran down the ramp and slid in the ring.

"No way! It's Okuu!", Kyouko screamed surprised. "I thought she's still in the infirmary!"

Okuu immediately hit Suika down with a Nuclear Clothesline from Hell and freed Orin with a big boot to Yuugi's head from the Lock.  
Yuugi got up and wanted to counter with a clothesline, but the hell-raven demolished her skull with a cannon-arm-uppercut and sent her flying.

"What a comeback! Justice has been served!", Kotohime cheered in joy.

"No! Why you had to ruin everything!", Remilia shouted angrily at Okuu.

The crowd started to cheer for Okuu as the hell raven shouldered her friend Orin and went to the backstage.

"Not the worst way, to kick off the show!", Kyouko said impressed. "I didn't expect much from this match to be honest."

"This match was boring. Get some taste, Kasodani!", Remilia snorted annoyingly.

"Anyways…", Kyouko continued and ignored Remi's ranting.

"Our next match is for the Bordercontinental Championship! Satori Komeiji won the title in a battle royal at our second Show.  
Mystia would defeat Kaguya Houraisan and Fujiwara no Mokou in a triple threat match to become the #1 contender.  
They were some mean words spoken, but it's not the hottest rivalry in my opinion."

"You call that rivalry!?", Remilia ranted again and shook her head. "That's a joke. Some heat is always in a title match, but seriously…  
This is the most irrelevant match in this PPV!"

 _The following match is scheduled for onefall and it's for the TWL Bordercontinental Championship._

" **Deaf to all but the Song" by ZUN**

 _First, the challenger, accompanied by **Rumia** and **Wriggle Nightbug** , __from the forest path near human village,_ _Team Nineball Member, **Mystia Lorelei**!_

Mystia came out with a smile as her companions, Rumia and Wriggle, walked behind her and clapped.  
The crowd didn't really give any reaction for them as the three made funny faces to gain their affection but without success.

"Well, Team Nineball are a bunch of no-good kids." Ran said sighting. "If Mystia will win the title, I'll kiss Remi.  
There is no way that Satori would lose to one of those clowns."

"Ewww…", Remilia said and coughed. "Don't even think about it, foxy. But yeah, Satori got this."

 **"Satori Maiden ~ 3rd Eye (SA)" by ZUN**

 _And her opponent, from the palace of the Earth Spirits, she is the TWL Bordercontinental Champion, Satori Komeiji!_

Satori floated into the stage and raised her title in the air as the crowd cheered for her.

She kept floating with a raised hand as she entered the ring and gave the title to the ref, who raised it in the air. Afterwards, the bell rang.

Mystia and Satori met each other in a trial of strength, which Mystia won and threw the satori to the ground and hit her with a dropkick to the head.  
Satori quickly rolled out of the ring as the Team Nineball members, Rumia and Wriggle came close.

"Back off!", Satori screamed and held her head in pain as Mystia grabbed her neck and threw her back in the ring.  
As the night sparrow wanted to reenter the ring with a jump from the ropes on Satori, the satori quickly pushed her down and she fell on the ground outside of the ring.

"Ouch, that looked painful!", Kotohime said surprised.

Satori now jumped on the ropes and hit the night sparrow, who got just on her feet again, with a cross body and sent her back to ground.  
Both competitors were lying on the ground now.

Satori crawled to the apron and slowly got up. She grabbed Mystia's head and hammered it face-first on the apron.  
Then she smashed the night sparrow into the steps and threw her into the ring afterwards.  
Satori also reentered the ring to cover her.

1.. 2… Mystia kicked out. Satori stomped at the bird until Mystia grabbed one of her legs and counter-threw the satori away from her.

Mystia got up, dodged a running clothesline from Satori and tripped her, as Satori fell between the middle of the ropes.  
Mystia went for the Grilled Lamprey, but Satori realized her plan through mind reading and quickly rolled back into the middle of the ring.

The night sparrow jumped on the north-east turnbuckle and went for a moonsault, but Satori rolled away again!

Mystia crashed into the ground of the ring as Satori hit her with a Reverse DDT afterwards and pulled her between the middle of the ropes to finish her with a Grilled Lamprey of her own!

Cover… 1… 2… 3!

 _Here's your winner and still the TWL Bordercontinental Champion, Satori Komeiji!_

"The bird crashed down like an airplane!", Kotohime screamed. "Totally awesome!"

"Geez, finally it's over. It went like I expected it.", Remilia said yawning.

"Well, our next feud got a big part of heat in it!", Kyouko announced cheery.

"The Lunatic Rabbits were assaulted by Momiji Inubashiri when they fought Marisa & Nitori for the #1 Contender spot for the tag team titles and lost because of her interference.

When the general manager Yukari Yakumo announced, that they'll get their retribution in

a match at PCB against her, they were pleased to hear it. However Chen got inserted after Yukari screwed her out of the Gensokiyan Title as tag partner of Momiji.  
The Rabbits, whose didn't want to hurt Chen, told her that if she wouldn't help the wolf tengu in that match, she'll has nothing to fear.  
Chen agreed to that, but Momiji persuaded her into trusting her and after Chen defeated Tewi with Momiji's help, the rabbits won't show any mercy tonight."

"I hope the Rabbit's make Momiji pay for corrupting the soul of my innocent Chen!", Ran said in an angry tone.

"Momiji will send them both to the hospital.", Remilia chuckled sadistic. "She's a real winner, a future champion!  
No talks, just claws! That's how you have to do it in this business. I bet your cat can learn some tricks from her."

 **~ Lunatic Eyes ~ Invisible Full Moon (IN) ~ by ZUN**

 _The following Hardcore Tornado Tag Team match is scheduled for onefall. First, approaching the ring, from Eientei, the team of **Reisen Udongein Inaba** and **Tewi Inaba** , the Lunatic Rabbits._

Reisen and Tewi entered the arena with a serious impression and showed off with the fans, who cheered them.  
Tewi then grabbed a mic, as the 2 rabbits entered the ring, and started to talk.

"Let me make one thing clear. We gave Chen a chance and she decided to trust that bragging wolf tengu more than us.  
I was skeptical since the announcement of that match, that Chen won't keep her word, but Reisen said I should give her a chance…"

She handed the mic to her partner.

"Yes Chen, I believed in you. Teaming up with such a jerk just isn't like you!", Reisen said disappointed.  
"I'm really sorry to say this, but the only thing I want to do right now is hurting you and that Momiji-scumbag. So bring it!"

As she threw the mic away, music hits.

 **"Awakening Wolf's Instinct" by senpi**

 _And her opponents, first from Youkai Mountain, **Momiji Inubashiri**!_

Momiji came out wearing a black leather jacket and sunglasses over her usual outfit and winked someone to follow her.

 **~Diao Ye Zong" by ZUN ~**

 _And her tag team partner, from Mayohiga, **Chen**!_

Chen followed Momiji's Call and came out to the arena in a black leather jacket and sunglasses, just like her partner and looked grinning at the crowd,  
who booed and shouted "You sold out!"

"Shut up!"; Chen screamed angry. "I did the right thing, I'll be finally a winner. I won't let myself get bullied again! I am the bully now!"

The two black jackets entered the ring, took their sunglasses off and got ready for the fight.

The bell rang as Momiji and Reisen started the match-up. They dueled each other in a test of strength, but Reisen was able to get Momiji into a side headlock.  
The wolf tengu needed some time, but she was able to elbow her way out of the submission and planted Reisen on the ground with an Impaler DDT.

She followed up with some kicks and a leg drop as she pulled Reisen up, irish-whipped her in the north-west turnbuckle and made the tag with Chen afterwards.  
Momiji hung Reisen's legs between the ropes in the corner, then Chen and her hit the Moon Rabbit with a double dropkick!

Chen covered as Tewi jumped in the ring and immediately broke the cover after the 1-count.  
She punched Chen quite a few times until the referee ordered her out of the ring and argued with her.

Momiji pulled out a chair from under the ring and threw it in the face of Reisen, who was about to get up again.  
Chen grabbed her and hit the Honk Honk Twister and covered. 1… 2…

Tewi broke the cover once again for her partner as Momiji also entered the ring and delivered the Canadian Fall to her.  
Reisen used the distraction and rolled Chen up from behind. 1… 2… Chen kicked out and wanted to counter with a boot to the face,  
but Reisen dodged and took her down with a DDT. She then locked in the Lunatic Udonge Lock, but Momiji was there to save her partner.

Tewi, who also has recovered from the Canadian Fall and Reisen hit the Wolf Tengu together with a Double Suplex, as the Ref warned Tewi for the last time,  
to stop entering the ring, when she's not tagged in.

As Tewi wanted to leave the ring, the lying Momiji stretched out her left leg to make her trip and she fell face-first into the ropes and held her throat in pain afterwards.

Reisen looked a bit puzzled, but decided to turn back to Chen to finish this fight, but Chen was back on her feet by now and tormented her with a vicious Claw Hold.  
The Rabbit screamed in pain and struggled to fight out of the submission, but gave up and tapped after around 10 seconds of unsuccessful struggle.

 _Here are your winners by submission! Momiji Inubashiri and Chen!_

Momiji and Chen put their hands in the airs and the sunglasses back on. They had a dirty smirk in their face as they left the ring.

"Wow! What a justified outcome!", Kotohime said cheery. "They dominated the Rabbits in that match and picked up a deserved win."

"Of course, they did. "Remilia said with a grin. "Momiji is a winner like I said. I must say that I like the new aggressive attitude of your little cat, Ran.  
Momiji apparently really is a good influence for her."

"This is so wrong.", Ran muttered in a sad tone. "Why do I fight for Chen's recognition tonight, if she turned to the bad side, because of some rude tengu…"

"Really a great match.", Kyouko said happily. "The next match is the match for the Gensokyian Championship!  
It's a Fatal 4 Way match, Gensokyian Champion Star Sapphire will defend her title against Cirno, Toyosatomimi no Miko and Ichirin Kumoi!"

"This has been quite the chaos.", Ran said. "So many people wanted to get involved in the Gensokyian Title-Picture.  
The feud of Miko and Ichirin and the feud between Cirno and Star has been connected!"

"But it's clear, who wins.", Remilia muttered bored. "Ichirin got the buddists assisting her, she'll win the title for sure."

"Are you insane?", Ran asked her with a perplex look. "Miko will trash everyone of these weaklings. The Taoist's leader is clearly the strongest individual here."

"The Strongest? I thought, that was Cirno!", Kotohime replied confused.

"The self-proclaimed "Strongest" ", Kyouko corrected and pointed at the ramp.

 **"~ Beloved Tomboyish Girl ~" by ZUN**

 _The following Fatal4Way match is scheduled for onefall and it's for the TWL Gensokyian Championship!  
First, on the way to the ring, representing Team 9 Ball, from near the Misty Lake, Cirno!_

The ice fairy entered the stage and yelled "Eye'm the strongest! That title is mine!" while she flew to the ring, making dumb faces and pseudo kung-fu-moves.

 **~ The Traditional Old Man and the Stylish Girl (UFO) by ZUN ~**

 _And her opponents, first approaching the ring, accompanied by_ _ **Shou Toramaru**_ _and_ _ **Nazrin**_ _, from the Myouren temple,_ _ **Ichirin Kumoi**_ _!_

Ichirin, once again accompanied by Shou and Nazrin, entered the stage while floating on a cloud (probably a part of Unzan) and floated confident to the ring with her two friends.

The crowd booed them wildly.

" **The Great Fairy Wars ~ Fairy Wars" by ZUN**

 _Next, accompanied by **Luna Child** and **Sunny Milk** , from the Forest of Magic, she is the TWL Gensokyian Champion, **Star Sapphire**!_

The three mischievous fairies came out as Star held her title high and floated to the ring while the other 2 made fun of her opponents. The crowd booed a bit.

 **~ Shoutoku Legend ~ True Administrator by ZUN ~**

 _And last, from the Hall of Dreams' great Mausoleum, **Toyosatomimi no Miko**!_

Miko came out and immediately started to speak with the cheering crowd: "10 Desires! I shall tell. I'll pick randomly!"  
She floated to the crowd, told 10 people their most wanted desires and floated to the ring to get ready for the fight.

The ref held the title in the air and the bell rang afterwards.

Ichirin immediately attacked Miko with some punches. As well did Star, but Cirno grabbed her from behind and hit her with a german suplex.  
Cover.. 1.. Star kicked out.

Miko countered Ichirin's attempted offense and irish-whipped her out of the ring.  
She jumped on the top ropes and did hit a Cross-Body, as Ichirin slowly got up, to take her down again.

Cirno hit Star with some elbows on the shoulder as the champ rolled out of the ring and wanted to leave.

"I've had enough! Luna, Sunny! Let's go! They're not worth it."

Shou and Nazrin stopped Luna and Sunny and took them down with the Mouse Uppercut and the Bishamonten Dream Slam.

Cirno immediately ran after the surprised Star and clotheslined her down. Miko removed the electronics of the announce table as Ichirin hit her from behind with a backstabber and kicked her a few times in the head afterwards.

Cirno threw Star back into the ring and covered. 1.. Star kicked out. Cirno took a run to the ropes and hit Star with a dropkick.  
Cover.. 1… 2.. Star kicked out again.

The ice fairy got frustrated and went top rope to hit her with the "strongest" Elbow as Star rolled out of the way and the "Strongest" hit the ground with her elbow.  
She rolled in pain on the ground as Star delivered a leg drop to her and covered her afterwards. 1… 2… Cirno kicked out.

Ichirin did hammer Miko's head on the exposed announce table and threw her on top of the table.  
Then she jumped from the apron on the table, but Miko dodged and she crashed through the table, destroying it as a result. Ichirin was clearly out cold now.

"Ichirin destroyed our table, oh my god!", Ran screamed surprised.

"She's completely done now. Nice dodge!", Kyouko said impressed.

Miko slid back in the ring and took Star down with a big boot. Cirno got up, but Miko hit her with a belly-to-belly suplex.  
Cover.. 1… 2… Cirno kicked out with her last strength.

Miko went on the top rope to prepare for the Desire Driver as Nazrin distracted the referee.

Shou pushed her from behind as Miko crashed face-first on the ground. Star dragged herself to the Taoist and covered.  
1… 2… Miko kicked out.

Ichirin slowly got back on her feet and dragged herself to the ring. Cirno went on top rope and hit Star with the Strongest Elbow.  
Cover… 1… 2.. Star kicked out.

Cirno got frustrated by now and hammered her fist on the ground as Ichirin did take advantage of her unawareness and hit her with a drop kick.  
Cover.. 1.. 2.. Miko broke the cover!  
She grabbed Ichirin's head from behind and hit her with a backbreaker but shortly afterwards Cirno surprised her from behind with the Nineball-Roll!

Cover.. 1… 2… Star broke the cover! She grabbed Cirno and hit her with a neckbreaker. Cover.. 1.. 2…  
Nazrin and Shou grabbed the referee's legs and pulled him out of the ring.  
The ref had enough by now and banned them from the ring afterwards!

"The buddists are getting banned from the ring!", Kotohime yelled. "Justified decision!"

Ichirin protested and yelled at the ref as Miko surprised her with a tackle from behind, which took her and the ref down.  
As the Taoist turned around, she got surprised by a running clothesline from Star.  
Luna and Sunny now jumped in the ring and the three fairies hit Miko with the Three Mischievous Buster!

Cover…. But the ref was still down! He slowly got up, as Cirno broke the cover and nine-ball-rolled the champ.  
At the same time, Ichirin turned around with last strength and put her arm exhausted on Miko. Cover… 1… 2…  
Sunny desperately grabbed a can from a nearby fan in the crowd and threw it into Cirno's face to break the nineball-roll.  
But the ref didn't realize it, because he was too focused on Ichirin's cover in that moment. 3!

 _Here's your winner and new the TWL Gensokyian Champion! Ichirin Kumoi!_

"WHAAAT!?", Ran screamed totally shocked. "How could this happen!? Miko was defeated by the Three Mischievous Buster and Ichirin took the credit for it!"

"The fairies were too concentrated on breaking the nineball-roll and wanted to end it with a DQ,  
but the ref was too dense to realize what exactly happened.", Remilia declared and clapped. "Still a buddist win, is a good win.  
I'm pleased by the end of this match."

"Call some carpenters, we need our table repaired!", Kyouko said angry and took her papers from the ground.

"YEEES!",Ichirin screamed happily and held the title in the air as Star looked totally shocked. The crowd booed wildly.

"No way… I'm the champ… How could I lose!?", she muttered desperately.  
Sunny and Luna entered the ring and brutally attacked Ichirin and they punched her down until she was out cold.  
Then, they attacked Cirno and Miko, who also were at the end of their power. Star took the title and held it in the air.

She grabbed a microphone from the ground, which fell off the announce table earlier.  
"I still have my rematch clause! And I want to use it right now!", she screamed angrily. "I wasn't even pinned, how is this fair!?"

"My, my! I'm afraid we can't do that tonight. You will get your chance at the next show, Star." Yukari said as she suddenly appeared in the ring through a gap.

"No! I won't accept his! I can't accept this! I…" Yukari hit her with a Yakumo Stunner and shut the blue fairy up.  
Luna and Sunny dragged her out of the ring and they fled scared.

Yukari picked up the microphone and looked at Ran, who was sitting in the announcer lounge.  
"Well, Ran? The cage is ready. Let's settle our little dispute right now, shall we? Our match won't last long anyways."

Ran took off her headset and said: "I will be back soon. Don't worry, it's for Chen's sake… I can't lose!"

"That will be good…", Remilia chuckled. "Foxy will get a old good buttwhipping."

 _The following match is a cage match and scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, standing in the ring, she is the general manager of the TWL, the Youkai of Boundaries, **Yukari Yakumo!**_

Yukari smirked confident as the fox entered the ring and got ready for the fight.

 _And her opponent, also standing in the ring, the personal Shikigami of Ms. Yukari, **Ran Yakumo!**_

Ran clenched her fist as the cage was lowered until it fully covered the entire ring. The bell rang.

Ran, clearly enraged, stormed at her mistress and took her down with the Lou Thesz Press.  
Punch after punch followed into Yukari's face who didn't expect such early, ruthless aggression.

Yukari eventually shook her off and crawled into the south-west ring corner.  
Ran immediately followed her mistress and hammered the youkai of boundaries' face-first into the cage door.

Yukari managed to recover quite quick and dived beneath her shikigami's legs and rolled her up, but the kitsune kicked out immediately and struck Yukari's head with some punches as retribution.  
Ran tried to tackle her mistress down afterwards, but Yukari dodged and the shikigami crashed into the cage wall.  
As she trembled, Yukari ambushed her from behind with an exploder suplex, followed by an elbow drop and a leg drop.

Cover… 1… 2… Ran kicked out. Ran slowly got up, but Yukari didn't give her any time to breath as she took her down again with a bulldog.  
She pulled her shikigami up and hit her with a backbreaker.

Ran had lost any of her fighting spirit by now. As she slowly tried to get up again, clearly exhausted, Yukari nailed her on the mat with the Yakumo Stunner!  
Cover… 1… 2… Yukari stopped the cover and smirked arrogantly at the crowd, who booed.  
"I can end this anytime I want to. Let's enjoy this for a little bit longer!", she loudly announced under heavy boos.

As she got ready for another Yakumo Stunner, Ran desperately crawled away from her and sobbed.  
"I need… to keep… on fighting! For… CHEN!" Ran pulled herself up with last strength and reversed the Yakumo Stunner into one of her own!

"OH MY GOD!", Kyouko yelled shocked. "Yukari didn't know what hit her! COULD THIS BE IT? THE UPSET!?"

Cover… 1…. Yukari kicked out!

"She kicked out at 1!? Are you KIDDING ME!?", the yamibiko announcer screamed clearly overwhelmed.

"Calm the hell down, Kasodani!", Remilia ranted angrily. "Did you forget to take your pills? Seriously what's wrong with you? My ears nearly fell off!"

Ran couldn't believe it, as Yukari got up and smirked at her in a sadistic way.  
The nine-tailed fox realized it by now… she never stood a chance to begin with.

Yukari tossed her into the middle of the ring and dropkicked her down on the floor.  
She applied a headlock around Ran's neck and the ninetails slowly began to fade. "Anymore struggling would be senseless…", she thought.  
"I'm sorry, Chen! I wanted to help you so bad…. but at the end, I'm just another servant, created solely to serve the mistress…"

Then Ran passed out as the ref checked on her and called for the bell.

 _Here is your winner by submission, Yukari Yakumo!_

Yukari smiled satisfied and pulled Ran's passed out-body over her left shoulder as she left the ring with a raised right arm. The fans booed her wildly.

"Really now, Kasodani…", Remilia said in a mocking voice. "Did you really, REALLY expect that foxy would beat the general manager, who basically created her?"

"A girl can dream, okay?", Kyouko muttered disappointed.

"Aww, Kyouko…", Kotohime said cheery and patted the yamibiko's back. "Dreaming justifies endless possibilities.  
One day, your dreams will become reality, I'm sure of it."

"Well our next match is personal as well.", Kyouko announced as the carpenters repaired their announcement table.  
Kaguya Houraisan's plans of a championship match got ruined by her arch-nemesis, Fujiwara no Mokou.  
After several brawls, she decided to end this once and for all in an "I-Quit-Extreme Rules" match at PCB!  
Right after the commercials, so stay tuned. I'll see you then!"

* * *

 **Well, that's the first half! The second half of the PPV will come soon I guess. Thanks for reading, mates! I'm always greatful for some tips, so feel free to message me, if you have some.**


End file.
